Dragon for a Day
by Grey-X
Summary: After Mila and Duma's passing, much hard work awaits stabilizing the continent, and unfortunately, sometimes Alm and Celica still can't see eye-to-eye. Oftentimes, Celica wishes she could truly be a force like Mila reincarnated, as her people have come to believe she is. Then an old friend, who aided her during her time in Aytolis, arrives in Valentia with a possible solution.
1. Sky-High Royalty

Dragon for a Day

a Fire Emblem Gaiden GTS story

Chapter 1: Sky-High Royalty

2-22-2019

by Grey-X, with help from DunamisSolgard1002 and CubedCinder128

Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem franchise is the creation and property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. Princess Apple is an original Super Mario Bros. character created by cubedcinder128, and is used with his permission.

Note: This story is a sequel of sorts to CubedCinder128's Super Smash Bros. story, _Apple's Smashing Army_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry, Celica, but this is the way it has to be," Alm said firmly. If Celica's gaze caused him discomfort, the king of Valentia showed no sign of withering under it. "Bandit activity has gotten out of control again on the eastern front and the southeastern isles. Too many officials are looking the other way. There've even been reports of smuggling operations from Archanea. I'm sure you'll agree it won't help relations with our neighbors to the east if we let that go unchecked. A show of force is needed, so the king needs to be seen handling it personally."

Celica kept glaring as Alm finished fastening his trademark blue armor, then sheathed the Falchion. It had been retrieved after striking the final blow on Duma. _A good thing, too, _Celica thought. _Speaking of Archanea, the Falchion was indispensable against what we discovered there._

Of course, at the moment, Celica's immediate concerns were closer to home. The two stood in their royal bedchambers, where oftentimes they spent many evenings happily together. But soon after Alm's coronation, the two realized just how strenuous it would be to lead Valentia in a world without Mila and Duma. And much like Mila and Duma themselves, they often found each other clashing about the best path forward, as they were now.

"Isn't it a little early for that, not to mention unnecessary?" Celica asked. "We could just have Clair fly across the eastern desert and deliver a message to Jesse about what you want done. His mercenary nation could handle this more effectively."

"We both know Jesse's having his own challenges getting his new nation of mercenaries together," Alm said. "Besides, you know me. I like the more direct, hands-on approach."

"If that's what you feel is necessary, let _ME_ lead this expedition!" Celica demanded. "I'm far more familiar with that part of the continent, and if the mercenaries do get involved... I know Jesse personally, remember? And Saber and Kamui! We all fought together! I'm better suited for this, and you know it!"

The sun's morning rays filtered into their quarters, as it finally rose over the low mountains to the east. They cast a dull glow over Alm, making his greenish-blue hair glisten, and threw into focus how his expression was softening.

And yet, his resolve seemed firm when he spoke again. A determined calm as opposed to Celica's sudden vehemence. "And I'd hand this job over to you in a heartbeat, Celica, if I didn't need you here. You're the far more diplomatic one. Gods, these last few weeks, we both know the whole continent would've plunged into chaos again, if not for your counsel. Things could get volatile again any day, and let's face it, you're better at diffusing such things than I am. _WAY_ better."

Celica was still fuming at her husband, but she grudgingly admitted there was logic in his words. Ever so slowly, fertility was returning to Valentian soil. After so many centuries of Rigel and Zofia being sustained by their respective dragons, and their descent into madness threatening to bring about famine, that was turning around after the fallen gods were laid to rest.

But that sort of unrest didn't vanish overnight. Squabbles over resources were still quite common. Not to mention, so many in both nations still felt lost and confused in the aftermath of the war, and the loss of both gods. As much as she hated to admit it, as much as Celica felt such an expedition should be her responsibility, she was most needed right here.

Still, for whatever reason, Celica couldn't bring herself to admit that to Alm. "Then maybe it's time we learned to break out of our comfort zones, Alm!" she spat. "I mean, you once said you only knew how to fight whatever's right in front of you. Well, I did plenty of that when summoned to Aytolis when its defenders needed help! Maybe it's time you learn to be a diplomat without me!"

Again, it looked like Alm's resolve was faltering, but that hope was swiftly dashed. "Another time, I might agree with you. But a reliable path through that rockslide is finally cleared. We can't waste any time showing shady folk on the eastern side of Valentia they can't rely on our limited presence any longer. And I know how much you trust Jesse, but we can't wait for him to get things together."

_Damn him for being so insufferably logical about this! That's MY job!_ Celica fumed inwardly.

Celica said nothing aloud in response, so Alm continued. "Please Celica, let's not part ways again frustrated with each other. That's happening far too often."

Again, there was no denying Alm was right. Bickering with each other on that balcony, so soon after being reunited after seven years. And then fighting him blade-to-blade after being duped by Jedah, her soul corrupted by Duma's madness. Perhaps that was also why Alm was so reluctant to have her lead such an expedition, nearly losing her like that. But oh, that sort of sentiment cut both ways! "It's just that, well, from now on whenever there's a battle you have to fight, I'd want to be at your side. After we fought that abomination under Thabes, well... This may be just another simple matter about pirates, but there's no guarantee."

"You can have Clair seek me out and send back reports, as often as you'd like," Alm cut in quickly, hoping to mollify her. "But things were bound to get a little worse before improving. We can't both be gone from Zofia Castle like when we went to Archanea."

"Just stay safe," said Celica tersely, still not entirely forgiving Alm. They briefly hugged, Alm holding Celica tightly against his breastplate for a moment. And within an hour, his entourage was off from Zofia Castle for that path through the rockslide.

That had been over two weeks ago. Celica had only sent Clair off a few days ago. She should have reported back by now. What was keeping her? Celica was certain if Palla, Catria and Est could just fly their pegasi back to Archanea, they would have reported back already. But alas, the Whitewing sisters had already returned to their continent. On top of that, the mercenaries once under her command had gone to form their own nation in the new Valentian empire, Nomah was already back at the Novis Priory, while Mae, Genny and Boey were all making plans to return there soon...

So many of those who fought beside Celica had gone their own way, moving on in the wake of Mila and Duma's fall. It only served to exacerbate Celica's frustration. During these long stretches where Alm was off stamping out brushfires, Celica was tasked with keeping things from boiling over here. During those times that taxed even her generosity and patience, Celica longed to have more of those she had forged deep bonds with here for their counsel.

Today was swiftly proving one of those times. As much as Celica believed the people of what were once Rigel and Zofia could get along, days like this tried her patience. It was understandable, of course. Generations of devotion to the philosophies of their respective gods wouldn't change overnight, and the land was just recovering from the brink of widespread famine. Naturally, tensions would flare up. Still, Celica just wished her people would get with the program a wee bit faster...

The sun was just setting, its glare piercing into the throne room. Celica fought the urge to squint from her vantage point on her throne, lest it look like she was narrowing her eyes at the Rigelian villagers. "With all due respect, Your Highness," said one of the Rigelians, "but is such an influx of Zofian farmers wise? Our land is still a harsh and unforgiving one, and many from the south may not prove... hardy enough for what you ask."

The man was truly making an effort to be tactful, but Celica couldn't mistake the lingering disdain in his voice. Which was mirrored by his compatriots, and worse, Celica could see some of the soldiers present, many Zofians, bristle.

Some did more than bristle. One of the Zofian farmhands picked for the endeavor snapped back. "Typical Rigelian, thinking no one else can tough it out! Is not your new queen Zofian through-and-through!?"

Celica held up a hand. "That's enough!" she barked, more sharply than she wished. Then she turned to the Rigelian villager who just spoke. "I find your... concern heartening, good sir, but I'm afraid that to stave off any future food shortages, it is necessary," Celica said in a firm tone. As usual, she wore her trademark white battle attire. When dealing with Rigelians, still wed to Duma's teachings, it tended to be seen as a sign of strength. But on days like this, Celica wondered how far it went. "Fertility is returning to Rigelian soil much faster than to Zofia's, due to where... Mila and Duma were laid to rest. In the years to come, the continent will have to rely more on crops grown in the north. Zofian farmers can add manpower and help teach Rigelians new farming techniques."

And as an added benefit, forcing cooperation like this might help the two peoples get along sooner rather than later. Hopefully sooner. These constant disagreements between Rigelians and Zofians were a constant thorn in her and Alm's sides.

_No, mostly my side, _Celica thought. _Alm usually has me put out these brushfires for him._

"I... see the wisdom in your plan, Your Highness," said the Rigelian villager at length. "Please, forgive my impudence..."

"You need not ask for that. My only wish is to see all peoples on this continent work in harmony," said Celica.

"Yes yes, of course Your Highness," said the villager quickly. He sounded sincere, enough.

Celica nodded. "Then since night is approaching, use this evening to get to know some of the handpicked farmers," she said, addressing the Rigelian visitors as a group. "I trust you'll all be prepared to accompany them on their journey northward, and there will be no reports of trouble later, correct?"

"N-N-N-No, of course not," spluttered the villager. He and the other Rigelians seemed conciliatory now, but Celica could sense there would still be tension in the days to come. But this had to succeed. The security of the new empire rested on it.

"Then you are all dismissed," said Celica, fearing this temporary cooling-off was the best she'd achieve today.

The Rigelians were in an obvious haste to obey. Her handpicked Zofian farmers, however, didn't look so eager to spend a long time, possibly years, in a strange land with people who too readily looked down on them. After both groups filed out of the throne room, followed by most of the guards, Celica allowed herself a moment of weakness. She leaned over to rest her head in her hands, exasperated by the day's events.

By the time Celica herself left the throne room, darkness had fallen outside. Her armored, high-heeled boots seemed to echo as she walked the castle's halls. Torchlight gently danced across the walls, an oddly calming ambience, and it was most welcome. Her temples were throbbing, and despite her frustration with Alm, Celica wished he'd be there to snuggle with tonight.

_You knew helping to forge a post-Mila order would be tough,_ Celica reminded herself. _It's clear now that neither her nor Duma's way was what was right for the continent. It's up to Alm and I to establish something different, without the blessings of the divine. Still, how I wish I could truly replace Mila, if only for a short while, get things together faster..._

But of course, that was just wishful thinking. Duma and Mila were gone, and they weren't coming back. And though Celica heard that some Zofians whispered that she was Mila's reincarnation, her quest to find their fallen goddess did far more to exemplify Duma's philosophy. The hardships she and her companions endured on their journey forged them, made them stronger, strong enough to aid Alm so he could end Duma's suffering and madness. And right before that, Celica learned the hard way that a willingness to sacrifice selflessly wasn't always a good thing.

"Still, it'd be nice to truly bestow some blessing on my people in these trying times," Celica muttered to herself, "if only for a day..."

As Celica continued to wander the halls, fainter flickering caught her eye. Lamplight, not the torches lining the walls. Celica turned to see she had stumbled upon the castle library. _Seems like ages since I allowed myself time to read anything, _Celica mused.

Just beyond the open library doors, Celica saw her friend Genny pouring over books at a table. She was accompanied by Silque and Tatiana, the saints from Alm's Deliverance, studiously scrutinizing ancient texts.

Genny eventually looked up, seeing Celica standing in the doorway. "Oh hey, Celica!" she beamed. "Are you OK? You look like you just carved through a score of Terrors..."

"Let's just say that would've been an easier way to spend the day," said Celica. Genny frowned, her face suddenly full of concern. Not wanting Genny to worry about her, Celica quickly added, "So what are you three so wrapped up in?"

"Something I asked Genny and Silque to aid me with, before they leave the castle," said Tatiana. Celica forced herself not to frown. She didn't need reminders that Genny planned to return to the priory with Mae and Boey.

"It's amazing, some of the more advanced spells described here," said Silque. "It's so powerful, though, it takes more than one person to pull it off. Genny couldn't quite master the basic battlefield version, she said, but Tatiana is confident Genny can aid us here..."

"I don't get it," said Celica. "A more powerful version of what?"

"Warping. Alm often had me teleport him all the way across a battlefield, to strike at an enemy commander while the opposing force was distracted," said Silque.

This time, Celica couldn't help but frown. That sure sounded like Alm, going for the direct approach, even if it meant putting himself in jeopardy. _Then again,_ Celica mused, _going along with Jedah was a bonehead call of your own, Celica..._

"But the texts here describe something with a range far greater, something that could allow transport across oceans!" Tatiana beamed.

"It'll take some time before we can test it, though," Genny muttered softly.

"And even longer before we can think of asking for volunteers for a... live test," added Silque darkly.

"Still, in these times, having such a means of transport could come in handy," said Celica with a nod. "Please, keep at it ladies."

The trio smiled back, then got back to their research. Celica smiled in turn, then continued her trek through the castle. It sounded like they were a long way from perfecting that spell, but still, Celica hoped they'd succeed soon. Who knew what uses such a technique could have?

As Celica pondered the possibilities, she suddenly recalled how she had seen such a thing done before. Namely, her summoning to Aytolis, and something far more remarkable during the battles there. How out of nowhere, just when that town was about to be overrun, a legion of giant women warriors, led by a Princess Apple, arrived to turn the tide. This Princess Apple apparently was naturally that massive, but had a means to enlarge other women, including some of Celica's allies like Lucina.

Celica thought about some of the towering fighters who smashed that invading horde. _That green-haired one... Palutena, was her name? She said she was a goddess. Hopefully madness isn't her fate, as it was with Mila. And one of the princesses, Zelda... She seemed to exude wisdom. Some say I do too, but I was winging it more often than I'd care to admit. For her, it seemed natural._

Then Celica remembered how she never got a taste of that power. The trinket Apple claimed had transform her army was depleted of its power by the time she arrived in Aytolis. _Of course, it'd be of little use now, _Celica realized. _The war for Valentia is over, and now people have to look out for themselves. Still, to appear as the reincarnation of Mila that some believe I am... Even if was for a little while, to give people a bit more peace of mind..._

But Celica quickly banished those thoughts. Nothing but more wishful thinking, wishful thinking that made her head hurt all over again. Besides, what were the chances of ever seeing Princess Apple again?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An overcast night sky greeted Clair as her pegasus zoomed past that vexing rockslide, heading straight for Zofia Castle. It would still be some time before she reached it. Clair absentmindedly brushed aside some locks of blond hair as she urged her steed to fly faster. Celica would want to hear about this! Alm's mission to subdue bandit activity, a success! And his entourage were already on their way back. They were liable to return to the castle by noon tomorrow!

"Just like Alm to lead yet another brilliant campaign," Clair muttered as she soared through the night sky. "He never ceases to amaze me. I do hope Celica understands how fortunate she is that Alm took her for his wife." Regret filled her voice, her infatuation with Alm having yet to fade. Compounding things further was how Gray had yet to give up on her, and with both of them being senior officials in the One Kingdom's knighthood...

Clair wasn't given long to mull over her romantic troubles, however. She had made this trek across Zofia on her pegasus many times before. Navigating this land was second-nature now. And ever since the war ended, there was no reason to expect anything out of the ordinary. So it took Clair completely by surprise when a bright flash of blue light lit up the clouds above.

The flash came so suddenly, it riled Clair's pegasus, nearly throwing her off. "Whoa, steady there, girl!" Clair said, gently but firmly coaxing her steed to get under control. Once that was taken care of, Clair could look back up to the clouds, and her jaw dropped.

Something shot down through the clouds, blowing them back and leaving a hole through which the stars and moon shone. Clair's gaze followed whatever had parted the clouds. The blue light around it was fading, but Clair still couldn't make out what it was. All she was certain of was that it was something big, monstrously so.

Clair hesitated for a moment before urging her pegasus to fly lower. As she did so, it landed with a boom that Clair was sure was heard for miles. At first, Clair figured it was some sort of meteorite, but as she flew closer, the thing began to move! And rise up!

Thanks to the light from the stars and moon from the hole in the clouds, Clair could make out some colors on this huge... whatever it was. It _DEFINITELY_ was no space rock. She caught a bit of red, a bit of brown, a bit of white, and... flesh color?

_My eyes must be playing tricks on me,_ Clair thought. _Is that... a giant person!?_ But as the thing slowly rose from the smoking crater it made, there was no mistaking a distinctly human shape. Just... far, far larger than a person should be! It had to be at least fifty, maybe sixty feet tall! Clair never imagined something so big could exist. Not even Duma's monstrous, maddened form was so huge. _This thing could squash necrodragons underfoot! _she thought fearfully.

Once Valentia's mysterious visitor stood at full height, Clair could see it was definitely a woman. Her back was turned to Clair, but her body shape was unmistakable. She wore some sort of small, red top and white shorts, and gold sandals adorned her feet. A hint of moonlight reflected off some sort of golden bracelet she wore. Where she got jewelry and clothes that fit her was anyone's guess. Long, brown hair was done up in a ponytail. As Clair was taking all this in, the giantess suddenly spoke, her voice booming across the plain!

"Ugh, am I getting out of shape!? Having Rosalina transport me never took this much out of me before! I wonder if it ever drains Mario the same way..." Then she placed her hands on her head, one at the back and another under her chin. She jerked her head roughly to the left, then the right, filling the air with a grisly cracking sound.

That was enough to make Clair's pegasus freak out again. Clair kept herself from being thrown off, but the whinnying drew the giantess's attention. She looked over her shoulder, moonlight now reflecting off of a strange crown she wore. Clair couldn't really think of the absurdity of giant royalty however, not with those huge green eyes fixed on her.

Thankfully, those eyes weren't filled with malice. On the contrary, her gaze was soft and amicable. She even smiled after getting over her initial surprise! Clair thought she looked a bit older than herself, but the giantess still exuded plenty of youthful energy.

However, she wasn't doing Clair any favors by lumbering forward, not when she had yet to get her steed back under control. The giantess almost sent the pegasus into another frenzy when she spoke again, her face less than a dozen feet from them. "Oh, is that a horse with wings? Amazing! Usually it's Koopa Troopas and Goombas that've sprouted wings that I see!" beamed the giantess excitedly.

Clair could only gawk at that huge face, more confused than ever. She figured she should say something to this giantess. Yet despite how Clair considered herself well-worded, her mind was blank.

Valentia's new arrival, however, was another matter. "Ah, I suppose people my size aren't exactly a common sight in this world, huh? I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Princess Apple, from Giant Land."

Clair blinked in surprise for a moment. "T-T-There's a whole kingdom with people... of your stature?" she managed to get out.

Apple smiled again. "Well, it's not very populous, and it's... quite far from here," said Apple. "I've come a long way, looking for someone."

"Looking for someone?" Clair repeated dubiously. Then she remembered that a knight under Alm's command shouldn't look so flabbergasted. "Well, I'd say you've found someone! My name is Clair, pegasus knight of the One Kingdom of Valentia!"

Somehow, Apple looked even _MORE _excited than before! "Oh, so this_ IS_ Valentia! For a moment I was worried Rosalina might've sent me to the wrong place."

"And, uh, who is this Rosalina?" asked Clair. "Is she... another one like you?"

"Oh no, she's in a class all her own!" beamed Apple. "Anyway, I think Valentia is the world I need to be in. I didn't get much time to talk to Celica last time, but I'm pretty sure that Lucina said Celica said this is where she hails from..."

"Wait, what business do you have with the Queen of the One Kingdom!?" Clair blurted out before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened upon realizing her mistake.

"Great, so Celica is here!" cried Apple happily. "And she's been crowned queen!? That's... news to me. Anyway, since I'm, well, new here and I'd like to avoid making a fuss as much as I can, can you point me to where I'll find your queen? There's something I sort of owe her..."

Clair just fluttered there on her pegasus for a moment. This... giant princess seemed friendly and harmless enough, but looks could be deceiving. Knights of Zofia were trained to always be on their guard. She couldn't in good conscience just send Apple on her way to Zofia Castle, in case she turned out to be hostile.

_Or maybe I should, _Clair reasoned. She couldn't just let a colossal foreign princess run around and cause a panic either. _If this Apple has any ulterior motives, best to send her right to where the bulk of our forces are. Our magic-wielders can cut her down to size if she's out to capture our queen. I can easily reach the castle ahead of her, give us time to prepare..._

"Well, any friend of the queen is a friend of mine, I guess," said Clair, hoping Apple would buy it. "Zofia Castle is that way." She pointed to the southwest.

"Thanks, Clair! It was nice to meet you! Hopefully we'll talk again!" Apple waved goodbye as she took off toward Zofia Castle. Clair just watched Apple disappear into the night after a few long strides, nonplussed. Then she reared her pegasus around and took off in a different direction, meaning to loop around to reach the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The troubles and responsibilities that dogged Celica's every waking hour hadn't gotten easier in the days since that group left for Rigel. If anything, things just kept piling up. On top of how issues with food shortages would dog them for the foreseeable future, all sorts of other problems kept popping up. Alm was probably still handling bandit incursions in the east, leaving Celica at the castle to handle everything else.

The sun had barely peeked out over the horizon, but Celica was already up in the castle's war room. She and her attending officers poured over maps spread out along the table. Lamplight danced across them, almost hypnotically, nearly lulling Celica back to sleep. Celica was more thankful than ever for Mae and Boey's never-ending bickering. At least it helped keep her awake. What would she do once they returned to the priory?

Mycen, who was like a grandfather to both her and Alm, now served as chancellor, and was here this morning. Clive, the first captain of the knights, and his wife Mathilda, were there too, advising on where to move troops and resources. There weren't just bandits in the east, and there was still a lot of unrest among the populace. And Gray, given that Clair was still out on Celica's request, probably figured he might as well do his duty as a knight this morning.

Of all the people here with her, Valbar, the stocky mountain of a soldier also serving as a knight, was the only other one who had traveled with her. It had seemed so simple when starting out. Go find the goddess Mila, and find out why Zofia's fertile soil was growing barren. It didn't take too long for Celica to learn that things were seldom ever so simple. Still, the lessons learned, the bonds she forged... Yet many of these people had served alongside Alm, and at times, their present challenges could seem far more daunting than the battles either force waged.

"Despite our best efforts, there's been an uptick in bandit activity in the western forests as well," said Mycen. "Our forces are stretched thin as it is, holding the fort Desaix once occupied and the western sluice gate."

Celica bristled at the mention of the despot who slaughtered the rest of the Zofian lineage, forcing Mycen to hide her at the priory. It also triggered a memory of the fight with Alm on that balcony, right after they reunited. He insisted that the rumored surviving princess should come out of hiding and fix everything, not knowing that was her, and it broke her heart to keep that a secret. He'd long since forgiven her for that, yet sometimes they still couldn't see eye-to-eye...

"Not that big a problem, as we'd need smaller, quicker groups to hunt down packs of bandits in those woods," said Mathilda.

"Which would leave me out, obviously," quipped Valbar.

"Meh, too bad the Whitewing sisters split for Archanea already," said Gray. "With them doing aerial reconnaissance, any such packs of thieves would be easy to spot."

"Oh, I'll be sure to tell Clair you have the utmost faith in their prowess," Mae teased with a wink. Gray just growled and folded his arms.

Despite her sour mood, Celica couldn't help but chuckle. But then she remembered why Clair wasn't available at the moment. Just what was taking her so long? As frustrated as she was with Alm, she at least wanted some peace of mind.

As if Mila was still around to answer prayers, Clair burst into the war room, panting. She was out of breath, as if she ran all the way here after dismounting from her pegasus.

Gray's mood perked back up in an instant. "Well hey there," he said with a smirk. "Don't tell me you ran all the way here..."

"Oh not _NOW_, you insufferable little toerag!" snapped Clair. Her eyes then met Celica's. "Your Highness, I bring... erm, potentially urgent news!"

Clair was another one who had been in the Deliverance, but Celica knew her well enough to realize Clair wouldn't act like this without good reason. "Very well, Clair. Take a few deep breaths, and get it out."

Clair took a moment to steady her breathing, but when she opened her mouth to speak again, a low rumbling cut her off. "Oh no no no! She's here already!?"

"Who's here, Clair?" Boey demanded.

Palace guards then burst into the war room. "Your Highness, Chancellor! You'd... better come take a look at what's approaching for the north!" said one of them sheepishly. All the while, that rumbling seemed to draw closer.

Celica looked back over to Clair, who still seemed flustered about... whatever was going on. "Everyone, let's go see what this is," said Celica. "Clair, you can explain what's going on as we work our way up."

They poured out of the war room, racing for the nearest flight of stairs that would take them up to the northern wall. As they ran, Clair babbled about what she saw during the night. Clair usually exuded such confidence. It wasn't a good sign, hearing her like this. "I-I-I-I still can't quite believe it," stammered Clair. "Something big and glowing blue fell from the heavens, parting the clouds! I-I-It turned out to be this monstrously huge girl, a-a-a-and she claimed to know you!"

They were halfway up the stairs, but Celica stopped dead in her tracks. Some people slammed into Celica from behind, almost toppling her. The grunts she elicited told Celica it was Mae and Boey.

"Did you say... a giantess that knows me by name?" Celica demanded.

Clair had been right ahead of her, and stopped as well. "Why, yes! B-B-B-But where would you have ever met such a... being!? Naturally, I was suspicious of her claims, and rushed back so we could prepare, but she was swifter than I imagined. Forgive me, Your Highness."

Celica let out a sigh. "There's no reason to ask for forgiveness, Clair, not if this is who I think it is..."

The rumbling steadily grew louder, and closer, as they all finished ascending the stairs. They spread out along a stretch of the wall, just over the northern gate. Celica just knew the rest of them were gaping at what approached. Just as she suspected, somehow, Princess Apple had made her way to Valentia, possibly the same way her army made it to Aytolis. She took long strides toward the castle, her face beaming happiness, a stark contrast to the confusion and panic she was no doubt instilling in her soldiers.

"Holy crap, she's for real!?" spat Mae.

"What, you know of her as well, Mae?" demanded Clair.

"Yeah, Celica mentioned this one bit of craziness she saw during her brief stint in this Aytolis dump," said Mae. "I mean, didn't the Whitewing sisters relay it to you or something, before they took off?"

"Well, no. We hardly spoke before they departed," Clair admitted. "Still, even if they had..."

"Granted, it was hard for us to believe," added Valbar. "But here's the proof, I suppose."

Celica just watched Apple approach her castle. She wondered if Apple could spot her already. She knew a queen had to expect the unexpected, but never in Celica's wildest dreams did she imagine seeing this gargantuan princess again.

"So, what do you suppose this... old friend of yours wants, Your Highness?" asked Clive.

Celica shook her head. "I'm not sure. Princess Apple came to Aytolis with a purpose: stamp out – quite literally - the creatures who caused an incursion in her realm. There've been no such attacks in Valentia, so..."

"Orders, Your Highness?" asked Mycen delicately. Celica shot him a look. He quickly added, "In the event this being is mimicking your friend's form, to make you lower your guard?"

"If she tries anything, don't worry!" cried Mae. "Still got the big, hurty lightning. She won't know what hit her." Boey just shook his head, grumbling under his breath.

"For now, relay the order to fall back," Celica told Mycen. "Apple always seemed nice enough, but I don't want to risk offending or provoking her."

Mycen looked dubious, but in the end didn't question his queen's orders. He marched off to make sure they were given. As he did so, Celica turned back, seeing that Apple was only a hundred feet or so from their part of the wall. With the way Apple's face brightened even more, Celica knew she had definitely picked her out. Thankfully, Apple made a point of not stepping on the road leading to the castle, and stopped short of the stone tiles right around the north gate. A good thing too, Celica realized, judging from the deep footprints Apple left behind. One more reminder of how massive this princess truly was.

No doubt it wasn't lost on her troops, either. Celica heard the portcullis come down, for what good that would do, and could just imagine the frightened, befuddled looks of the troops gazing out from it. Of course, Celica very much doubted this was an imposter. She exuded a sincerity and cheerfulness that was hard to fake. But what was Apple doing here? Last time, she aimed to turn the tide in a war. Valentia's war had just ended.

"Oh, there you are, Celica!" beamed Apple. "Sorry I dropped in unannounced and if I gave everyone in that castle a scare, but it would've been hard to send advance notice..."

"Well, you did show up... quite unexpectedly last time," said Celica, hoping her voice would carry far enough. "But what are you doing in Valentia? This land is finally at peace, fragile as it may be."

"That's good to know," said Apple. "So no, I didn't come here looking for a fight. As you can see, I didn't bring an army with me. This time, Rosalina sent only me."

"Wait a minute, what kind of army are we talking about?" asked Gray.

"Uhh, I think it was something about how Apple could make other women as big as her, and showed up with an entire squadron," said Valbar.

"Really? Any woman?" asked Clair.

"Why? Sound like something you'd like to try? Sure it'd be a good idea?" quipped Gray.

Clair rounded on him, looking flustered. "I suppose you'd have a problem with a woman gaining such stature, Gray! Afraid it'd be harder to whisper nothings in my ear if I was that tall!?"

"Actually, I was thinking it'd be hard to mount a pegasus if you weighed that much. But yeah, that too," Gray replied, not missing a beat. Clair looked ready to bite his head off.

"Ugh, will you listen to this, Boey? Are these two shooting to replace us as the bicker-partners in the castle once we leave, or what?" spat Mae, earning glares from both Clair and Gray. "Anyway, Celica, whatever spell this friend of yours uses for that, you _GOTTA_ have her teach me while she's here! I mean, can you imagine how much easier our journey would've been I had that ace up my sleeve..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Though the necrodragon was a considerable distance away, Celica could hear its snarling as it spread its wings. She still found it amazing that such a massive creature could take flight, but the monstrosity was now airborne, its blood-red eyes fixed on them. She, Boey and Kamui were the closest to the necrodragon, the only thing that stood between her force and the Seabound Shrine. Celica had the Seraphim spell ready, which would supposedly shred through horrors such as this. But upon seeing this thing fly, doubt crept into her heart._

"_I ask again, why are we doing the OPPOSITE of staying away from the big, snarling undead lizard that wants to feast on our souls!?" cried Kamui, his terror more palpable than ever._

"_Celica, your spell... It'll work, right?" Boey asked timidly. Even his implicit trust in his friend was shaken as the necrodragon flew right at them._

"_We'll find out," Celica said uneasily, her hand on her sword's hilt. That necrodragon was practically overhead now, its wings nearly blotting out the sun. Twenty feet away, ten feet..._

_Suddenly, it smacked right into an outstretched, white-gloved fist that appeared out of thin air. The necrodragon dropped like a rock, just a few feet away from the trio. Celica looked around; at either side was a gigantic, white lace-up boot inlaid with gold. Celica craned her neck up and up, seeing Mae's mammoth form towering over them. She was just staring off into space, looking annoyed, her huge pink pigtails fluttering in a stiff breeze._

_And then, Mae brought one foot up and slammed it down on the grounded necrodragon. Mae's boot splattered the beast as if it were a gigantic pustule. Its noxious innards spewed all over the teammates at her feet._

"_Ahhh, I think some got in my mouth!" shrieked Kamui._

"_Ummm, well, errr... Gross," was all Celica could say, looking down at her white battle dress, now stained with putrid glop._

"_Ugh, I got dragon zombie derp all over my duds!" spat Boey._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"'Dragon zombie derp all over my duds?'" Boey repeated dubiously. "Seriously, when do I ever say that sort of stuff?"

"You say a lot of things, Boey. I only really listen to about half of it," Mae said dismissively.

This was getting out of hand. Whatever Apple's reasons for coming to Valentia, Celica wouldn't get any answers here, with Apple barely able to hear her and her flustered friends' nattering. Of course, Mycen and her officers would surely object to having Apple just carry her somewhere more private.

"First off, I'm pretty sure what Apple used for her army isn't a spell, at least not in the way you're thinking, Mae," said Celica. "Secondly, I'd like to talk with Apple myself, as privately as possible."

Mae, and Clair to an extent, looked quite disappointed. Ignoring that for the moment, Celica called out to Apple. "Princess, if you please, make your way to the guard tower on the wall's northwest corner! We'll talk there!"

Apple smiled and nodded, then turned to walk along the castle wall. Celica caught glimpses of her friends' bemused looks as they watched her go.

"Well, so much for having one _BIG_ trump card if Rigelians ever get full of themselves again," grumbled Mae.

"I'll try to contain my disappointment over never having to deal with a fifty-foot hyperactive pigtailed mage," Boey shot back.

Not wanting to stick around for yet another bicker-fest, Celica left them behind. She made her way along the castle wall, heading for the guard tower on the northwest corner. Unsurprisingly, once Celica arrived, Apple was peering through the window that Celica guestimated was level with her height.

"I trust I didn't keep you waiting long?" asked Celica.

Apple shook her head. "No rush, Celica. Rosalina ensured I'll have well over a day to spend here, and you said there's no war going on. I think we'll have plenty of time to talk."

Celica leaned out the window so Apple could hear her better. "So what was it you wished to speak to me about?"

"Well, for one thing, I never got to talk with you that day like I did some of your allies," said Apple. "Lucina and the others... I enjoyed hearing their stories so much, but I never learned anything about you. And I was impressed with how you handled yourself back in Aytolis, considering, well, how you missed out..."

"I see," said Celica. Even knowing Apple, Celica found it a bit odd the princess would make such a strenuous trip just for that.

"I mean, you're clearly in charge here!" beamed Apple. "All this time, I had no idea I was dealing with a fellow monarch until Clair told me. Now I'm wondering what else we have in common..."

"I hope do you have a lot of time on your hands then," said Celica. "There was a reason I didn't advertise having royal blood back then..."

And so, Celica launched into her tale, of how the two halves of their land were once sustained by divine dragons, Duma to the north and Mila in the south. How their philosophies corrupted both lands as inevitably as they were fated to go mad, leading to the war. She had to go into hiding from Desaix when she was very young, after that despot slaughtered her hedonistic father and any other would-be heirs. Eventually, she was spirited away by Mycen again, separated from Alm, only to fall out upon being reunited soon after beginning her journey to find Mila. Her mistake of agreeing to Jedah's terms, and begging Alm to kill her before her possessed body cut him down. How Alm would've been crushed by doing so, right after cutting down the man who turned out to be his own father (King Rudolf), had Mila not used the last of her divine power to save her through Falchion. And then, with Falchion in hand, Alm freed Mila's brother Duma from his madness as well, leaving he and Celica to rebuild a unified continent.

As Celica went on with the tale, she couldn't help but notice Apple's expression seemed to darken little by little. It was as if something in her story was stirring memories. It reminded her that she didn't know much about Apple either. Celica didn't want to pry, since Apple was a guest, as well a foreign dignitary of sorts.

"Oh gosh, I... never imagined. You went through so much, and had yet more hardship ahead of you," said Apple somberly. "It just makes it more impressive, how you conducted yourself back in Aytolis. You had enough on your plate, yet you didn't hesitate to take up your sword."

"You're too kind, Princess Apple," said Celica. "I don't like fighting, I always wish there was another way. But in Aytolis there was little choice, was there? And look at you. You didn't really have to do what you did, yet you came to our aid. So don't sell yourself... short..."

Both women chuckled a little. "Still, it's nice to know that you worked your way through it all," said Apple.

"Not just me," said Celica quickly. "There were so many who traveled with me, and Alm had his own force aiding him. But there's still so much to do, the chaos affected all corners of the land. And it seems half the time, Alm is off trying to patch things up, relying on brute force tactics more often than I'd like..."

"Oh _HELLO!_" Apple's booming voice seemed to shake the tower a bit. "I know how that feels. That's another reason it took me so long to track you down, Celica. Normally, I'm busy running things in Giant Land while my husband is away. It's a minor miracle I could get away, if only for a day or two."

Celica chuckled again. She was feeling more at ease, talking with Apple. They were more alike than she first suspected. Apple certainly seemed to understand her in ways others couldn't.

"It sounds like you and your husband get along, though," said Celica. "Sometimes, Alm and I... It's like we're reenacting Mila and Duma's age-old arguments. But I guess that's the point. Neither of them was entirely right. And we've learned the hard way that people can't rely on the divine forever, and we're finding our own way now."

To Celica's surprise, Apple looked a little flustered. "I see what you're getting at, but, uh, don't ever let Palutena hear you say anything like that."

Celica searched her memory. "Oh, wasn't she the green-haired one? The one who flat-out said she was a goddess? She actually reminded me of Mila. And I remember there were other princesses in your army, right? They certainly carried themselves with grace, they made it look easy. Especially that one in the blue bodysuit..."

"Wait, you mean Samus? Uh, she's not a princess," said Apple, looking flustered again. "But from what I gather, she was infused with the blood of this advanced race of bird people and carries on their legacy. So I guess, in a sense, she's _SORT OF_ royalty..."

Celica grimaced. "Wow, and I thought my story was complicated."

"Not to mention she looks completely different now," said Apple. "Something about a parasite that infected her and completely changed her armored suit. And then said parasite took over the likeness of her old one, copying all her abilities. It's... weird. And gross."

"I imagine so," said Celica, shuddering at the memory of becoming a witch infected with Duma's madness.

"But enough about the old crowd!" cried Apple. "I'm here for you, Celica. Let's get right down to it. Another reason I'm here is, well, to give you a taste of what you missed out on before. And from what you've told me, you could've used it a _LOT_ sooner..."

It took a moment for Celica to realize what Apple was talking about. "W-W-W-Wait, you don't mean..."

Apple held up her hand, opening up the bracelet on her wrist. "That's right, Celica. This time, I made sure the crystal was charged up enough to enlarge one person for a little over a day."

Celica remembered how anxious she had been to try that out against those invading creatures, only for the bracelet to be out of power. The situation now, however, was completely different. "I-I-I-I don't know if now's the right time, Apple."

Apple looked surprised. "What's wrong, Celica? You looked so disappointed before."

"Because I was in the middle of a war, and that would've been one _BIG_ advantage. A way to end things quicker," said Celica. "But here, in Valentia, we're trying to build on a fragile peace. I'm needed here, as vexing as it can be. And like I said, we now must learn to get on without divine figures watching from on high. Some see me as Mila's reincarnation, and while it's tempting to truly appear that way... I'm just not sure, Apple..."

"Hey girl, I say you go for it!" came a voice from down below. "This sort of opportunity doesn't fall in your lap every day, y'know!"

Celica and Apple looked down. Mae was standing just outside the wall, accompanied by Clair and Mycen. She was smiling up at them, encouraging Celica to take the plunge.

"Really, Mae? You sounded so eager to try it out yourself," said Celica.

"Yeah, well, like Apple said, just enough juice for one person. This has your name written all over it, Celica," said Mae. "What kind of bestie would I be if I didn't insist you go for it?"

"I must concur with Mae," added Mycen. "You've worked so hard these last few months, Your Highness. Allow me, as chancellor, to take up your duties for one day. I think we all agree you've earned a brief vacation. And perhaps the people of Valentia seeing you in... such a state will do some good."

Celica stared down at him quizzically. "You really think so, Mycen?"

"As you said, it would make Zofians feel as if they have their patron goddess back, at least for a day," said Mycen. "And if you must deal with any Rigelians, well, you won't have to act so tough and forceful. The sheer power at your command would be enough to earn respect."

That would be welcome. She hated acting cold and aloof when the need arose, and it arose far too often for Celica's liking. And the thought of giving people peace of mind, even if for only a day...

"OK Apple, I'll do it," Celica said at length.

Apple clapped her hands together with glee. "Oh, I'm so glad you came around! Well then, let's set you down out here, so I don't wreck your guard tower." She raised her outstretched palm in front of the window. After a moment's hesitation, Celica jumped on, and Apple lowered her to the ground. Mycen, Clair and Mae backed away to give Celica room.

Celica looked up to Apple as she fumbled with her bracelet. She thought back to the first time she saw Apple, how intimidating she looked, towering over that town. To think, she came all this way to give her a taste of what that was like. "Get ready, Your Highness! Here we go!" Apple cried. Celica took a few deep breaths, trying to steady her anxious, racing heart.

Apple twisted her wrist around, revealing that crystal. A bright, sparkling beam shot out from it, making Celica's skin prickle as it engulfed her. At first, nothing else happened. And then, suddenly, the ground seemed to recede from her. Celica glanced behind her. It looked like Mae and the others were shrinking away, first to the size of dolls, and then even smaller!

In a matter of seconds, it was done. Celica turned to see the window she had just been standing in, now level with her gaze. The top of the castle walls were well below that! A few soldiers had worked up the nerve to venture toward Apple, and now stared up at their giant queen with a mix of reverence, awe and apprehension.

A whistle made Celica look back down. "Looking good from this angle, Queenie!" Mae shouted up to her.

Ever so slowly and carefully, Celica knelt down. Her armored knee immediately sank into even the rough, rocky ground right outside the castle. Celica lowered her hand, extending one finger, not quite working up the nerve to touch Mae, unsure of her newfound strength. Mae, however, approached it without a second thought, grabbing Celica's fingertip with both hands. "Allow me to congratulate you on making the right choice, to be large and in charge," beamed Mae. Celica placed her other hand on her cheek, giggling. Mae looked so tiny and vulnerable now, but her friend was just taking it in stride, encouraging Celica. Behind her, Celica could sense Apple smiling and nodding in approval.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even with it happening right in front of her, Mae still couldn't quite believe it worked. But here she was, standing before her best friend right after she became unfathomably huge. Even while kneeling, Celica loomed over her. If they hadn't been in the shadow of the castle walls already, Celica's shadow would've covered the three of them. But rather than being fearful, Mae felt happy that her friend got to experience this.

"Oh wow, my hand doesn't even quite cover your fingernail now!" cried Mae, placing a hand over Celica's fingernail. It felt so smooth and hard, almost like polished stone.

"Well, this will certainly give you a... different perspective, Milady," said Mycen.

"How does it feel, Milady, being such a towering force?" asked Clair.

"I-I-I-I..." Even Celica's stammering bordered on deafening. Mae looked up to the walls, seeing some of the guards wince a little. "It's hard to describe... Ever since that day, I tried to imagine what this would be like. But to actually live it..."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll come around and enjoy it," said Mae. "Ooooh, it's too bad the king isn't here to see this! What I wouldn't give to see Alm's face when he lays eyes on his supersized wife!"

"_ALM!?_ Oh dear! In all the excitement, I had completely forgotten!" exclaimed Clair all of a sudden.

"What about Alm!?" demanded Celica. This time, Mae couldn't help but wince at Celica's booming voice.

"Well, errr, that is..." said Clair anxiously, withering a little under Celica's looming gaze. "I was heading back to report before my run-in with Princess Apple, Milady. His campaign was a success, and he should be through the rockslide path by now, heading back to the castle."

Celica said nothing, digesting this. She withdrew her hand and slowly stood back up. Mae heard Clair and even Mycen nervously shift a little as Celica rise back to her full, towering height before them. They all had to crane their heads way up to get a good look at Celica's face now. A moment later, her expression shifted, to one Mae seldom saw on Celica: one of devious glee.

"Then I believe I should go welcome my husband back after a battle hard fought," boomed Celica's voice mischievously. With that, she turned and walked around the wall's northwest corner. Mae could still see the top of Celica's head over the walls for a moment. Even after she disappeared from view, though, Mae heard and felt Celica's thunderous footsteps.

Apple watched Celica go, then looked down to the trio. "Y'know, I think I'll go keep an eye on her," Apple said sheepishly before she turned to follow Celica.

They watched Apple retreat after Celica. Once Apple's footfalls faded as well, Mae turned to Clair. "Hey Clair, is that pegasus of yours a sturdy enough ride for two?"

Clair looked confused. "Well, I, err, suppose if an extra passenger doesn't weigh too much..."

Mae laughed. "Good thing I've got such a slim, shapely figure then." Then she grabbed Clair's wrist, dragging her back the way they had come. "We're going after them. No way I'm missing a second of this..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so begins my first giantess-themed story since wrapping up _Dynamic Equilibrium, _nearly four years ago. This was something I wanted to do since I played the crap out of the original version of _Fire Emblem Gaiden_ (ironically, soon after the remake hit). Celica, even in 8-bit form, struck me as poetry in motion, and it made me mad that the game never came to North America in my childhood. Also, it's a present of sorts for CubedCinder128, someone I have a lot of respect for, and he was happy to have another story with his original character.

So long,

Grey-X


	2. Hard to Port

Dragon for a Day

a Fire Emblem Gaiden GTS story

Chapter 2: Hard to Port

3-4-2019

by Grey-X, with help from DunamisSolgard1002 and CubedCinder128

Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem franchise is the creation and property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. Princess Apple is an original Super Mario Bros. character created by cubedcinder128, and is used with his permission.

Note: This story is a sequel of sorts to CubedCinder128's Super Smash Bros. story, _Apple's Smashing Army_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celica couldn't help but be awed by seeing Valentia from her new vantage point. As Celica trudged toward toward the rockslide, she stayed as far from the roads as she could, lest her deep footprints render them impassable. Plus, there would be less chance of trampling any people that way. Still, Celica found herself constantly glancing down. The thought of killing anyone through such carelessness chilled her. A downside of being such a towering force.

Yet in between anxious glances down at her feet, Celica allowed herself to admire the breathtaking view. She could see so much more of Valentia from way up here. The mountains to the north seemed a little less daunting now, and flocks of birds that passed by were more like swarms of flies! And most of the trees she passed barely reached up past her hips, let alone came up to her head! It was almost intoxicating, this sense of power. Was it always as heady an experience for Apple, or had she grown used to it?

The sun had risen a bit more, but it couldn't be even close to noon. Yet as Celica looked ahead, taking huge strides with her long, mammoth legs, she could see the outskirts of where that rockslide hit so many months ago! It hadn't been all that long since she left the castle after growing, yet she was closing in on her goal! However, even from her high vantage point, she couldn't spot anything like Alm's entourage. Was he not through the rockslide path yet, or had she somehow missed him by keeping her distance from the roads?

As Celica pondered this, some shrieks from below snapped her back to attention. She looked down just in time to avoid stepping on some people on horseback, who just galloped out of a nearby copse of trees.

"Whoops!" Celica cried, stumbling backwards. Celica could see the horses struggle to keep their footing with each clumsy footfall that rocked the earth. Thankfully, their riders kept their steeds under control. A good thing too, as Celica saw children on some of the horses, along with their adult riders.

Celica took a moment to steady her breathing as her eyes met the anxious, befuddled gazes aimed up at her. "Erm, hello," she said sheepishly, waving down at the riders. "I, errr, hope I didn't frighten you too much..."

Unsurprisingly, it took a moment for someone to work up the nerve to reply. It was a little girl seated in front of who Celica guessed was her mother. "Wait, uhhh... Aren't you, well, the queen?"

Celica smiled warmly. "Why yes, little one, I am."

"Oh my," said the woman riding with the girl. "I've heard stories of your beauty, and that you are the living embodiment of the Mother, but I never imagined..."

Celica smiled again. It looked like her height was having the effect Mycen hoped for. Even now, Celica saw their little faces go from apprehensive to simply awestruck. "I do in fact bear Mila's brand, but what you see me as now..." Celica fumbled for the right words. "Well, let's just say a friend's let me see things from a new perspective. Still, I need a little help."

"H-H-How can we be of service, Milady?" spluttered one of the men on horseback.

"Can any of you tell me if King Alm's entourage has passed by yet?" Celica asked them. "I'm starting to think I somehow missed them entirely."

The riders looked amongst each other for a moment, perplexed by her question. "Uhhh, no Milady. We haven't seen anything like that pass through these parts," said another man. "You supposed the king is in some sort of trouble?"

Celica shook her head. "Nope, I just aim to give him one _BIG_ surprise!" The riders looked even more perplexed. "I suppose I'll run into him eventually. Thank you for your help, and sorry for the scare before!"

With that, she departed, taking a few long strides around them to avoid scaring their horses again. Celica looked back over her shoulder, smiling as she waved good-bye. Even after looking back ahead, she could feel their confused stares on her back. That wasn't quite how Celica wanted her first encounter with subjects outside the castle to go. She wondered how far the rumors and stories about her new stature would spread in the hours to come.

Celica sighed, realizing it wasn't worth fretting over. She still had to track down Alm. As luck would have it, as Celica drew closer to the rockslide, she could better make out the path blasted through it. And from her new vantage point, she could see movement within it, despite still being several miles away. Luckily, a hilly landscape between them probably shielded her from their view. Celica smiled mischievously, trying to decide how best to do this...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was beating down Alm's back as he led his force through the rockslide, several dozen soldiers strong, back to the castle. It was making him a little uncomfortable, but of course, being the leader, he couldn't show any weakness. Sometimes it was troubling, how easily he viewed things as a Rigelian would, despite being raised in Zofia.

_Then again, Rigelian, Zofian... Distinctions that no longer matter,_ Alm reminded himself. _We're at an inflection point in history, and somehow, I've got to chart a new path forward._ No, not alone. He had Celica at his side to help him. Except, of course, during those times that required long stints away from the castle, such as what he was returning from. Alm was most eager to see her again, though he wondered if that feeling would be reciprocated.

He hoped it had blown over, Celica's frustration with his insistence he be the one to lead the campaign against the bandits and smugglers. They still butted heads all too often, but Celica seemed to have taken that more personality than other decisions. Was she getting tired of staying at the palace, of the administrative duties? Why? She didn't like warfare in the first place, and (usually) had a cooler head and was eager to keep the peace. What was wrong with the both of them sticking to the tasks they were best suited for?

Alm wondered if he should ask for advice, get another woman's perspective. He turned to his left, where Sonya's horse trotted. Sonya wasn't even looking ahead, but rather up at the rocks around the path, those foreboding, jagged edges looming over them all. She seemed as coldly aloof as she was icily beautiful, but also distracted by other matters. Thankfully, she had done her job well back there. With so many other spellcasters having other duties and plans, including Celica herself, Alm had few other options.

Still, Alm decided against asking her what do to about Celica. Sonya had traveled with Celica on her journey, and might have an idea why his wife was more troubled than usual lately. Yet Alm could sense she had things of her own to work out.

Looking to his right, Alm decided Leon would be of little help as well. He had been in Celica's group far longer than Sonya, but with how self-absorbed he came off as, Alm doubted he could offer any useful insight.

Sighing, Alm just looked ahead, resigned to how he probably had to just face Celica's wrath on his own. The rocks that tumbled down months ago, and the path through them, stretched out before them. But soon, Alm could make out the faint green of the grassy plains ahead, and even some trees. That was welcome. The sooner they were through this deathtrap, the better.

Alm noticed Sonya looking back ahead, then glancing up toward the sun. "D'you suppose we'll be back at the castle before sundown, my lord?" she asked suddenly.

Alm looked to the sun as well. "Mid-afternoon, at the latest, if we keep up this pace," he told Sonya. "Why?"

"Because I have matters of my own to attend to," said Sonya. "While I am humbled that you chose me as both healer and spellcaster for this expedition, Alm, I regret it may be my last foray under your command as well as my first."

"And I must return to Valbar as soon as possible," Leon chimed in. "I understand how you needed speedier troops for this mission, my lord, but I can't bear to think of how the poor dear's gotten along without me..." Alm was a bit befuddled by the caress in Leon's voice. Meanwhile, Alm heard Sonya snort derisively, and could picture her rolling her eyes.

"At least you don't have to worry about Valbar biting your head off upon returning, Leon," Alm muttered under his breath. But not softly enough for Sonya not to overhear.

"Oh, is our king in the doghouse?" Sonya whispered slyly. "Do tell. What, is she getting ideas because I was the priestess who tagged along instead of her?"

"It's not that!" Alm snapped quickly. "Well, maybe a little. Celica wanted to lead this mission herself, but I thought it was more important she stay at the castle. And I just can't figure out..."

A low rumbling swallowed up Alm's words. He held up a fist, signaling for his men to halt. The rumbling was getting louder, and getting closer. Alm had no idea what it could be, but looking down, he saw flecks of rock and dirt shoot up with each tremor. Looking around him, his heart sank upon seeing those jagged rocks vibrate ominously.

"Everyone, forward! Fast as you can! Out from the rockslide path, now!" Alm bellowed, waving for everyone to move. For a moment, thundering hoofbeats and wagons going full speed drowned out the rumbling, but soon it could be heard again, louder than ever.

Thankfully, Alm's force made it out the western side, and Alm heard no rocks tumbling down behind them. His troops were out safely, but what was causing this rumbling? "Sonya, can you sense any magic being used? Is someone trying to trigger another rockslide?"

"I don't... think so," said Sonya. "But there was something unnatural about those tremors. At least they've stopped, for the moment."

"And we don't have to blast through another rockslide, either," added Alm.

"Oh, for sure," came a reverberating voice that seemed to envelop them. "No rockslide is separating the two of us again."

His men looked about wildly, trying to pinpoint the eerie voice. Alm, however, was frozen in his saddle. It took a moment to place that voice, given how different it sounded, but there was no mistaking it...

"Celica!?" he cried out. There was no sign of her anywhere. Of course, with the huge, jagged rocks that had tumbled from the pile behind them, and a few tall trees still standing, there were plenty of hiding spots for her. But what was making her voice sound so funny?

It wasn't helping Sonya and Leon's moods, either. Sonya drew her sword while preparing a fire spell, and Leon had his crossbow out, both expecting trouble. Alm was about to snap at them for getting freaked out over their queen and former commander, but then Celica spoke again.

"Why yes, Alm," boomed her voice, yet it felt like Celica was whispering. "I decided to come greet you here. I've got, well, a _BIG_ surprise for you..."

"What do you mean?" demanded Alm. "Why does your voice sound so funny? And that trembling... What's going on?"

Alm swore Celica giggled, though it sounded more like rumbling thunder. "Well, I suppose I could tell you, Alm. But it'll be more fun to simply show you..."

Out the corner of his eye, over behind a couple huge rocks and a tall tree's canopy, Alm caught a flash of red and white. Something was rising from behind them, something massive!

Whatever it was, it moved out from behind cover. That rumbling went off again, closer and louder than ever. Alm struggled to keep his horse from throwing him off. He heard Sonya and Leon grunt, having to do the same. After sparing a moment to calm his horse, Alm looked up to whatever it was. And up, and up.

There, somehow enlarged to ridiculous proportions, was Celica, towering over his entire force. All his men must've looked like toy soldiers to her! Rays from the still-rising sun behind them gleamed off her white battle dress, not to mention the lustrous, white boots that planted themselves deep in the rocky soil before them with a booming thud. Still, Alm could make out that mischievous, smirking face beaming down at them. Celica had her hands on her hips, relishing their confusion. Alm gulped nervously. If Celica really _WAS_ still mad about his decision...

On either side of him, Alm heard Leon and Sonya's weapons clatter to the ground. No doubt they were just as stupefied. "Hey Sonya," Leon said suddenly. "Does once being a witch have lingering effects, like oh I dunno, spontaneously hitting a serious growth spurt?"

"Ummm, no. No it wouldn't," Sonya said simply.

"OK, just asking," said Leon.

That was a disturbing possibility. Now that Alm thought about it, Celica's voice did sound oddly similar to when she was corrupted by Duma's influence. "C-C-C-Celica, what happened to you!? W-W-W-What are you doing here!?"

"What, shouldn't the queen of Valentia come to welcome back her husband and king after a successful campaign?" Celica asked teasingly. Alm could only stare up the towering redhead. He still had no clue what Celica was really up to, let alone how she got this way.

Then, without warning, Celica bent over, reaching down for him. Alm could only cry out in confusion and instinctive fear. He heard Sonya ready a fireball and Leon jump down from his horse to retrieve his crossbow, but Celica was too swift, even at that titanic size. Celica plucked Alm right off his horse, her thumb pressing against his chest plate and her fingers at his back.

Alm's legs dangled uselessly as Celica brought him up to her face, helpless in her fist. Giant, glistening gold-red eyes looked him over, as if she wasn't quite sure what to do with him.

"Seriously, Celica, what's going on!?" Alm demanded. "Are you... still mad about not leading the campaign?"

Celica smiled even more broadly, her mouth now impossibly wide. Alm briefly wondered if she was big enough to just gobble him up.

"Oh come now, Alm. You should know I wouldn't hold a grudge over something like that," said Celica. She sounded sincere enough, but there was a coyness to her voice, and it unnerved Alm. "In fact, let me show you how _NOT _mad I am..."

With that, Celica brought Alm right up to her mouth, which puckered up for a kiss. Alm didn't even have time to yelp in surprise before his face was smothered by her lips. He felt his head getting sucked in, like it was about to pop clean off. Mercifully, Celica soon broke the kiss, only to smush him up against her cheek, nuzzling him like one would a kitten. She wasn't being too rough, but it was still a tad uncomfortable.

Though Celica's huge fingertips blocked most of his view, when Alm looked down, he caught glimpses of the troops. Most were staring up in bewilderment, including Leon, while Sonya looked a little envious. But Alm also heard some snickering from down below. "C'mon Celica! Right in front of the troops!?" Alm managed to get out, his face half-smushed into her cheek.

"Awww, Alm, it's not like our feelings for each other are a secret," Celica teased. Alm felt her voice vibrate through his body on top of it pounding his ears.

_If this is Celica's way of 'punishing' me, I suppose it could be a lot worse, _Alm thought with a resigned sigh, relaxing a little in Celica's grip.

This didn't go unnoticed by Celica. At last, she pulled him away from her face, looking Alm over again. Celica still held him close enough, however, that Alm saw his reflection in her huge eyes. "See, that wasn't so bad. And I suggest you try getting used to it, husband of mine. I've got about a day to spend in this state, and I intend to savor every second of it with you, Alm."

"Alright, back it up a little," said Alm, wanting some answers. "A whole day like this? Care to spare a few seconds to explain just how you got this way!?"

It looked like Celica was finally ready to stop being coy. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by shouts from below. Alm looked back down, noticing a lot of the soldiers were having trouble standing. As if... the ground was shaking again? But Celica's feet were firmly planted! Then he heard more booming footsteps, and they were getting closer.

"Oh great, who else hit a growth spurt?" Alm grumbled. He jerked in Celica's grip to look past her head, toward where he thought the new tremors were coming from. All sorts of dreadful possibilities came to him. However, when he did indeed spot _ANOTHER_ giant woman, it wasn't anyone Alm recognized. A green-eyed girl a few years older than Celica, with brown hair pulled back, wearing a huge crown with some sort of seed fixed in the center.

Before Alm could process all this, he felt something whoosh by. Twisting around in Celica's grip, he saw a pegasus fluttering nearby. Clair had come back, with Mae hitching a ride.

"Oh, Alm, I see you've already learned your wife is about to have, ahh, an interesting day," Clair said sheepishly.

"Oh yes, I am quite aware that something is amiss," Alm muttered.

"C'mon, Alm, it looks like Celica's been pretty gentle with you," scoffed Mae. Alm glared back at the pigtailed priestess. Mae just ignored that and went on. "Seriously, if it had been me instead of the queen... Oh baby, the fun I would have with Boey..."

"If it was you instead of... OK, back up. Can someone finally explain just _WHY_ we've got a super-sized queen now, and who our equally massive guest is!?" Alm spat, swiftly losing patience. "Is this... some lingering bit of Mila's power, some sort of 'blessing'?"

Looking back to Celica's huge face, Alm saw it darken a little. "No Alm, we both know that... the time of Valentia's gods is over," she said somberly.

"Besides, wouldn't a blessing like this be more of Duma's speed anyway?" Mae added.

"As for why your wife can now hold you in the palm of her hand, well, I take full responsibility," said the other giantess cheerfully. She gazed down adoringly at Alm, as if she wanted to scoop him up and snuggle him too.

Alm shuddered a little. It was more than enough to have Celica snuggle him like a plush toy. He looked from the other giantess back to Celica. Smiling, Celica said, "Alm, you remember me telling you about that conflict in a place called Aytolis, remember? And how the tide was turned by a giant princess from a world even farther off, bringing with her an entire smashing army?"

Alm racked his brains, eventually recalling the tale Celica wove. Granted, Alm found it a bit hard to believe back then, but with Celica now towering over the troops, clutching him firmly with one hand...

Celica must've seen it dawn in Alm's eyes. "Alm, allow me to introduce Princess Apple of Giant Land," said Celica, slinging her free arm around the other giantess's shoulders. "I didn't get much time to talk in Aytolis, but we've got a whole day to get to know her better."

Apple's face loomed a little closer to Alm. "It's an honor to meet you, King Alm," she said cheerfully. Celica's friend seemed sincere enough. Still, this would take a _LOT_ of getting used to. Apple would be lumbering around his kingdom for an entire day with Celica? Just what would they get up to?

Suddenly, Sonya called up to him. "My lord, hate to interrupt such a tender moment, but a messenger just rode here from Zofia's main eastern port." Celica turned just enough so Alm could easily look down. A lanky boy on horseback beside Sonya and Leon was, understandably, gaping up at the two titanic girls. "Out with it, boy!" snapped Sonya. "Stop gazing longingly at their legs and spit it out!"

"W-W-W-Well, errr, th-th-th-that is..." the boy spluttered, unable to take his eyes off Celica and Apple. "The port's gotta be under attack by now! B-B-B-Bandits have regrouped, a-a-a-and... Representatives of that mercenary nation sent a f-f-f-force, b-b-b-but..."

This was not good news. "Oh great," Alm grumbled. "It'll take too long for our force to double back and provide reinforcements in time, not to mention..."

Alm's blood ran cold when he felt Celica's gaze fix on him. He slowly turned in her grip, looking back up at those huge, red eyes. "Let's get it over with, here comes the mother of all 'I told you so's..."

Celica shook her head. "No, Alm. Don't forget, I agreed with your logic. Besides, when I first set sail from the priory, I was set upon by bandits almost immediately. I'm under no delusions that any solution to our pirate problem can be done without some bloody conflict."

Alm sighed in relief. _Well, that's one danger averted, so..._

"So this time, I'm going back to the port with you," Celica went on.

Alm's eyes widened in shock. "C-C-Celica, what are you..." he began.

"You said it yourself, Alm. It'll take this force too long to get back, but Apple and I can be there within the hour," said Celica. She turned to Apple, Clair and Mae. "Up for a little adventure on the high seas?"

"Whooooo, whoopin' pirate booty again with Celica, just like old times!" Mae cried.

Apple shrugged her shoulders. "A pirate lady once knocked out my husband. Can't say I see any reason to be charitable either."

"Then it's settled," said Celica. Alm felt a rush as Celica raised him up towards her shoulder, then felt her grip loosen. "Hop on, Alm. Use some of my hair to tie yourself down."

Things were moving too fast for Alm to even think of trying to reassert command. Besides, just as Celica admitted she couldn't argue with his logic weeks ago, Alm couldn't offer any real objection to Celica now. They had a quick way to reach the port and beat back the bandits, so why not use it?

Alm jumped onto Celica's shoulder and took some locks of her hair. He marveled at how it still felt soft and silky though much stronger, and tied them around his waist and torso. He felt dizzy looking down from Celica's shoulder, looking for Sonya and Leon. Once he spotted them, he shouted down, "Leon, Sonya, you're in charge now. Just get the men back to the castle, and..." Everything suddenly lurched as Celica took a step forward, over the troops and wagons. He had to squat a little, grabbing some hair for extra support, only to get smacked in the face by Celica's dangling earring. "Celica, easy!" he implored, rubbing his nose. "It's proving to be a bumpy ride up here!"

"Awww, is my little passenger experiencing a little turbulence?" Celica cooed. The tip of her thumb poked through the canopy of red hair encircling him, lightly brushing the side of his head. "Just relax and enjoy the ride, Alm. We'll get you back to cutting down bandits soon enough."

Alm sighed as Celica pulled her hand back. It was still hard to see through all that hair, but Alm saw that Celica had nearly reached the eastern end of the rockslide. She wasn't exaggerating about how fast she could move at this size. He just hoped Celica was quick enough to reach the port in time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saber knew he shouldn't be surprised. The new king had obviously meant to show he meant business, but he couldn't stick around these parts forever. Yet who would have anticipated the bandits striking this port so soon after his departure? It was a show of force of their own, a defiant stand to let people know they wouldn't be pushed around. Luckily, Jesse had anticipated the need for vigilance once Alm left, and had a contingent of sellswords en route. At least now the port had extra defenders. For a price.

"A shame Jesse didn't think of sending more," Saber grumbled as catapult fire from one of the enemy ships pounded the port. Parts of the outer wall had crumbled, so more shots were getting in. A nearby wall exploded into splinters that went flying everywhere. Some flew at Saber's face. Luckily, they rebounded off his metal eyepatch, leaving his good eye unscathed.

Some port dwellers he was trying to shepherd to safety weren't so lucky. One little girl got splinters lodged in her leg. Saber could see blood trickling down it. An elderly man got a sizeable piece lodged in his shoulder.

"This way!" Saber shouted over the din of catapult attacks and roaring fires. He scooped up the injured girl and ran, waving his sword for the others to follow. The further he got these people from the water's edge, the better.

Unfortunately, Saber turned the corner and ran into a dozen or so invading bandits. One immediately charged with an axe. Saber twisted to get the girl out of harm's reach, letting her drop to the ground while raising his sword to deflect the blow. He was more than fast enough for their clumsy, brutish attacks, but there were too many of them.

Just as Saber was about to be overwhelmed, the group of bandits was flanked, by none other than a mercenary force led by Jesse and Kamui. With their speed and skill, it wasn't long until the bandits caught between Saber and the others were cut down.

Saber took a moment to catch his breath, looking over the felled invaders, then at the sizeable group of residents he was trying to get to safety. "We're taking on too many wounded," said Saber gravely. "At this rate, we'll be slowed down too much, unable to get anyone out of the killzone."

"Assuming we get out at all," Kamui said nervously. He pointed his sword down a street, where more bandits were rallying. Saber gulped. With the way the bandits were swarming, it was likely all avenues of escape were cut off.

"And I thought this line of work was tough enough while under Celica's command," Saber spat. _Since her husband proved no good at deterring these scum, I sure wouldn't mind having her back. A bit naïve, but excellent with a sword and using magic for crowd control..._

As is Mila was still around to answer prayers, just as the bandits charged, a pair of furious howls cut through their cries. A flash of white caught Saber's eye. As it swooped between their two forces, he saw it was a pegasus. It wasn't one of those sisters, but Saber recognized the rider from Alm's forces. The one who was riding with her and jumped down into the melee, however...

_Oh well, if we can't have Celica back, go with the next-best thing,_ Saber conceded, seeing the pink pigtails as she rolled to a stop.

Once she sprang up, Mae flung lightning at the oncoming horde. That, combined with that pegasus knight charging into their lines, broke their ranks, giving them an opportunity. Jesse raised his sword, giving the mercenaries the order to advance.

"How's it hanging, Saber ol' buddy?" cried Mae. She smirked and drew her own sword as she sauntered up to him. "Smacking sound seafaring bandits... Just like old times."

"Old times that weren't the happiest times," Saber reminded her, watching as his fellow mercenaries clashed with the port's invaders. Even Saber had to recoil a little from the bloody mess. "And no offense, Mae, but if we're getting reinforcements, I was hoping for Celica. Her husband didn't exactly deter these fools, but the lass had a way of putting 'em in their place."

Instead of looking offended, Mae smiled evilly. "Oh don't worry, she's coming. Clair and I are just the advance scouts. And if you though Celica put these scum in their place before, just you wait..."

Not sure what Mae meant by that, Saber looked around. That pegasus knight and his fellow sellswords were breaking up that one force, but another one was moving in, threatening to flank them. Worse, the part of the wall near them crumbled from the force of the pirates' ship-mounted catapults. Too many of Saber's forces were together, an easy target. Saber saw another catapult fire at them...

But in the blink of an eye, something moved in to intercept the flaming projectile, something _**HUGE**_! It looked like... a really tall girl!? Her back was turned to them, but Saber took note of her shapely figure, and the long, brown hair done up in a ponytail. Heedless of its heat and fire, she hurled the projectile right back at the ship, smashing the catapult that launched it. Then she turned around, and Saber noticed the crown she wore.

With the way she was glaring down at the invaders, smirking, it was obvious which side she was on. While some of Saber's fellow sellswords were understandably dumbstruck, the bandits looked about ready to lose their minds. They broke up, trying to flee. Saber saw them gaping at something right behind he and Mae, right before a booming tremor made him turn around.

"You wanted Celica back, Saber? You got her!" Mae proudly cried. Saber could only gape up at his former boss, now somehow as tall as that other girl! Celica glanced down at Saber and smiled before glaring at the invaders. Her smile vanished, her hands on her hips. Saber couldn't tear his eyes away, not sure what to think. He had seen quite a bit during his time as a soldier and then a mercenary, but nothing like this!

Some of the bandits tried to bolt down the way Saber had come with escapees. Celica took a step forward, slamming her armored boot down to block their path. Stone tiles crumbled to dust as Celica's foot sank into the street, making the bandits lose their footing. Saber himself nearly fell flat on his ass, though Mae seemed braced for it.

"And where do you think _YOU'RE_ going, gentlemen!?" boomed Celica's voice mockingly. The walls of surrounding buildings shook from the anger dripping from every word. The bandits all blubbered incoherently, flabbergasted by the titanic queen bearing down on them. Saber didn't blame them. He was seeing it, but couldn't quite believe it. Their confusion gave way to mind-numbing terror when Celica drew her sword. Sunlight gleamed off of it as she raised her blade, the tip seemingly touching the sky. For a moment, Saber thought Celica was going to execute the lot of them then and there. Saber certainly wouldn't have shed any tears for them. Instead, Celica leaned forward and brought her sword down alongside a building. Another group of bandits were trying to slip away behind it. "Take a hint, I didn't say any of you could leave," she spat coldly.

"What can I say? The queen cleans up real good," Mae said innocently.

Not that Saber was complaining about Celica and her equally gigantic friend showing up to rout these bandits, but he was as confused as ever. "Yeah, but when did the lass... H-H-How d-d-d-did she..."

"Don't feel bad, Saber. I'm still wrapping my head around all this myself," came a voice from behind them. Saber turned to see none other than Alm walking up, looking a bit flustered and beleaguered. "In any case, your mercenary nation has my gratitude, for coming to the rescue after my obvious failure to dissuade further pirate incursions."

Though it wasn't really his thing, Saber tried to sound humble. "Well, errr, coming back with your wife stomping around might do the trick this time!" cried Saber. "I mean, in no time she'll probably..."

A sharp, echoing cry made them look back to that new breach in the walls. Apple was clutching her shoulder, blood oozing from between her fingers. Saber saw something jutting out from her shoulder as well. Looking to the ship just beyond the breach, Saber's heart sank when he saw it was outfitted with ballistas.

"Wow, in case pegasus knights were on duty here," said Mae. "Gotta hand it to these creeps, they came prepared."

"Apple, switch places!" Celica's voice boomed. "Get the scum over here wrapped up, let me handle the ships!"

Apple didn't need any convincing. As they walked past each other, Saber saw Celica's hands erupt in flames. "Oh great, now they've done it," Saber muttered under his breath.

Some of the bandits Celica had cowed tried to slip away. Even when injured, this Apple was too swift for them. "Oh no, I don't think your queen said you could go anywhere!" she barked, scooping some up. Apple reached back to undo what her hair was tied back with, letting it all tumble down, then used it to bind them up. As rough as Apple was with them, Saber knew it was tame compared to the hell Celica was liable to unleash. The girl came off as naïve, but Saber had quickly learned it was never a good idea to anger Celica...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celica stepped through the breach in the port's walls, eyeing the men on the pirate ship coldly. It was fortunate that their ballistas hadn't seriously injured Apple. Fortunate for them.

The ballistas on the starboard side were aimed up at Celica and primed to fire. Celica heard someone on the ship give the word to do so. Knowing those shots could do real harm, Celica raised one hand high, forming the fireball she had primed. She lobbed it at the ship's stern, hoping she wouldn't injure or kill too many of them. She wanted as many as possible to stand trial, especially the ringleaders, as an example.

A good chunk of the ship was blown apart, rocking it violently. The bandits manning the ballistas lost their footing and fell back. Celica used that opening to swing her sword, smashing the ship's weapons to bits. Not to mention completely destroying one of the masts with a second swipe. Not missing a beat, she struck again, stabbing at the bottom of the ship, so it would start taking on water. Another blast of concentrated magical fire blew apart the stern of another nearby ship, preventing its escape.

Celica eyed her handiwork. The ships were already sinking, and at least a quarter of both were ablaze. "Burn, drown, or surrender and live to face justice. Your choice!" Celica shouted to all the terrified bandits eyeing her anxiously from the deck.

When she put it that way, it wasn't too hard a choice. Jesse's force and the port's citizens, thankfully, were getting over the shock of seeing their queen so tall. They gathered at her feet, awaiting the bandits pouring out of their doomed ships, too terrified and confused to offer any resistance under Celica's watchful eye. Celica watched with satisfaction as they took care of the surviving bandits. When she first left the priory, these sea scum had harassed her group at every turn. This was a nice change of pace.

But then, the people at her feet looked anxious all over again. Several scattered as Apple walked up, while some spared glances at Alm, following at her heels. Her long, brown hair was now hanging free. "I rounded up all the pirates still in town that I could. Some men from the port have them covered," said Apple. If that shoulder injury was still hurting badly, Apple showed no sign. "I guess that's it. We made it here in time to keep the devastation to a minimum."

"But not to round up all the barnacle-sucking scum. At least one ship is making a getaway!" came a voice from below. "If you want to make a clean sweep, lass, act fast." Celica looked down to see Saber pointing out toward the water. Indeed, one ship was sailing away. Despite her frustration, Celica smiled. Even now, Saber was determined to mentor her.

"Milady, shall I fetch Mae, so the pair of us can engage them on deck and seize the helm?" Celica turned to see Clair fluttering close to her head.

"Wait, is such a risk necessary?" asked Apple. "Aren't they still in range for your spells, Celica? Can't you freeze the water so they're stuck?"

Celica blinked in surprise. "Freeze the water?" she repeated dubiously.

"Yeah, an ice spell or something," said Apple. "Don't you have something like that?"

"Errr, actually, no," Celica admitted.

"Hmmm, funny, always thought you did," said Apple. "Good thing I came prepared then."

With that, Apple reached into her pocket and pulled out something. It looked like... a small blue flower? With two slits resembling eyes? Before Celica could ask what Apple had planned, her fingers pinched the stem. There was some strange sound and a flash of pale light from Apple's body. When it faded, Celica noticed Apple's red top was now a faded pink, and her whole body was giving off an icy mist.

"Watch my fastball, Your Highness!" cried Apple. She lobbed a snowy ball that formed in her hands. It landed in the water, right behind the fleeing ship's stern. Almost at once, the water around the ship froze, trapping the retreating bandits. As the ones on deck gazed down in disbelief, Apple threw more balls. In no time, she formed an ice bridge between Jesse's force and the trapped vessel. "There, now the king can go lead a force to round up those no-goods and haul them back to the port."

The people at their feet gazed in amazement at Apple's antics, and Celica couldn't blame them. Apple was certainly full of surprises. The first one to get over the shock was Jesse, who turned to Alm. "So, shall we do as Celica suggests? Care to lead the charge?"

"You and your force were here first, Jesse, finishing up where mine failed," said Alm. "It's still your show."

"Very well then, my liege," said Jesse. He raised his sword and turned to his men. "You heard our king, we still have a job to do! We cross this bridge of ice, and round up every last one of these sea-dogs! Now march!"

Celica watched as Jesse led a sizeable group of his mercenaries, with Alm tagging along, across the ice bridge. Clair soon followed on her pegasus, Mae riding with her, neither wanting to miss out on a good scrap. Celica was a bit relieved her part in the battle was over. Now she could turn to other matters. Apple was putting up a tough front, but it was time to tend to that wound of hers. "Princess Apple, please, let me heal that," Celica implored.

Apple looked at her shoulder sheepishly. "Oh, yeah. That. Gimme a second." Apple grit her teeth as she pulled the huge arrow out, chunks of frozen blood breaking free. She let out a yelp of pain, and Celica rushed to her side, softly chanting her healing spell. It was hard to keep her hands close to Apple, what with the cold she now radiated, but soon enough the wound began to close.

"Many thanks, Celica," said Apple, smiling.

"Think nothing of it," said Celica. "B-B-B-But what is this power? That flower..."

"Just a little something I brought from my world, a power-up, since I had no idea what to expect in yours," said Apple. Celica couldn't help but wonder what other 'power-ups' Apple had. "Good thing I did, too. I'm just glad I could do my small part, helping secure peace in your kingdom."

"_SMALL_ part!?" Celica scoffed. "You're the whole reason I'm..."

Apple put a finger to Celica's lips. "Don't be so modest. At least, not here in front of your subjects."

Celica followed Apple's gaze down. The port's citizens were wisely keeping a good distance from their feet, but now stared up at them with reverence and awe, fear more or less absent. As she looked over her miniscule subjects, Celica couldn't help but notice that many were sporting injuries as well. An old man was clutching a bleeding shoulder of his own, while a little girl hobbled on a bleeding leg, and so many others looked bloody and beaten.

"Oh my... Please, all those who were injured in the raid, step forward! Perhaps another spell can help heal you all at once!" Celica implored. The people anxiously backed up as Celica got on her knees, motioning the injured among them to approach. For a moment, they kept their distance, but some brave souls stepped forward, and that encouraged more of the injured to follow suit.

Smiling down at them, Celica wove her healing magic once more. Those who stepped forward gazed anxiously at her gigantic fingers, but soon relaxed as their injuries started to fade. It was so amazing and gratifying... Whereas she could only partially heal one person at a time normally, now she could rejuvenate a score or more at once!

Satisfied now that these people no longer looked to be in pain, Celica slowly rose, so as not to startle those around her again. The girl who had the lacerations along her leg was the first to find her tongue. "A-A-Are you really the new queen?" she asked anxiously.

Celica smiled again. "Why yes, little one, I am. I'm just glad we made it in time to help."

"B-B-B-But how did you and your f-f-friend get like... t-t-t-this?" the girl went on. "Is it a blessing from Mila herself? Mommy said the Mother had to go away..."

Celica's smile faded a little. How to explain to this little girl that Mila was dead, on top of what really caused her growth spurt, plus Apple herself?

Thankfully, Apple came to the rescue. She slung an arm around Celica's shoulders, pulling her close. Celica had to fight to keep her teeth from chattering, that aura of coldness was quite intense. "Don't mind me, you pretty little thing. I'm just passing through. As for Celica here, I'd say having her as a queen is a blessing in itself, amirite?"

Celica heard some of the people chuckle, and many nodded in agreement. Even with such a destructive bandit raid having only just come to an end, the port's populace seemed to be at ease. Mycen figured spending a day like this would make them feel as if they had a divine protector again. It looked like his idea was starting to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bandit was big and surprisingly swift, but not too skilled. Swings from his sword came fast and furious, but Alm parried all of his blows with practiced ease. And soon enough, Alm found his opening. The bandit got overeager, lunging too fast and forcefully, and Alm deflected his strike so that he sailed past him. Despite his size, a blow to the back of his head with Falchion's hilt took him down. A kick to his temple after he was floored ensured he stayed down.

Alm looked around the chamber in the lower holds. Obviously, he was close to the stern, given how parts of the wall were smashed through with jagged shards of ice. Slabs of shattered wood littered the floor, along with the bodies of all the scum he had just taken out. None were injured too badly, in his estimation, and Celica could probably heal them. She would want it that way. Though she had no love for pirates, now that she had a means to force their surrender and take them alive, Celica would choose to do so.

Not that Alm had a love for fighting and bloodshed anyway, despite what Celica sometimes said. As much as Celica often chastised him for often choosing the direct approach, sometimes a fight was the only way to solve things quickly, to prevent further carnage. After all, Celica rushing here to throw her _CONSIDERABLE_ weight around probably saved dozens of lives. Alm still couldn't quite believe what this Princess Apple did to her, but it couldn't have happened at a better time.

_But what's she going to do now that this bandit incursion is quelled? _Alm wondered. _According to her, she's still got almost a day left in that state. With no bandits left to fight... Oh great, is she just going to turn her attention back to me?_ Alm shuddered a little. Celica just wanted to have some fun, but he wasn't exactly looking forward to spending an entire day with his wife doting on him like a little pet.

Footsteps snapped Alm back to attention. He readied his blade, but relaxed upon seeing Mae atop the stairs leading to the exit. "This part of the ship's cleared, I take it?" she asked.

Alm nodded. "There were quite a few, though. These scum were really intent on protecting this part of the ship, despite having no hope of getting clear."

"I think I see why," said Mae, descending the stairs. "This looks like where they've been storing some of their booty. Hmmmm, I wonder what sort of stuff we can 'reappropriate'..."

Alm scowled at Mae. He expected that sort of talk from Jesse and his mercenary force, not the best friend of someone as big-hearted as Celica. Mae ignored it, using her sword to slice apart nets securing and concealing treasure chests, then flipped one open with its tip.

"So Alm, what'd you think of the new, improved queen of Valentia?" Mae asked coyly. She wasn't even looking at him, just absentmindedly sifting through the gold and jewels inside. Quickly growing bored, Mae soon shut the chest and went to the next one.

Alm sighed. "I think by the time I get used to my wife dwarfing Duma's fallen state, whatever Princess Apple did will wear off," he said dryly. "I mean, I love her, Mae, but you don't just show up out of nowhere like that, expecting your husband to not nearly have a heart attack. At least this all happened right when this port needed a couple giant girls stomping pirates."

"Wow, just like Celica says, it's always tactics first and foremost on your mind," said Mae, half-teasing and half-serious.

"Can't argue with the results, can we? She and Apple accomplished in minutes what the force I brought couldn't do over several weeks," Alm said quickly. "The port's still standing, and Celica probably just saved a whole bunch of people from being sold off into slavery. That's what's most important. Wouldn't Celica agree?"

"Sure she would. And she's still got about a day left to have fun at that size. You might as well try to enjoy it too, my lord." Mae flipped open a smaller chest, ignoring Alm's darkening expression. "Like I said, if it was me instead of Celica, oh trust me I'd _MAKE _Boey enjoy being the center of such attention, and..."

"What's wrong, Mae?" asked Alm, wondering why Mae suddenly stopped needling him.

"You gotta be kidding me. These jackasses even hit the priory!?" Mae spat. "There's no other way they'd have..." Mae slammed the chest shut and grabbed the handle at the side. "Ooooof, this is heavier than it looks! Can I trouble you for a hand, my liege?"

"I don't get it. What's in the chest?" Alm demanded.

"Something Celica will want to see, trust me," said Mae. "And who knows? It may make her forget about giving you another monster bear hug for an hour or two."

Needing no further encouragement than that, Alm grabbed the chest's other handle and helped Mae haul it out of the ship's hold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apple and Celica shared another good laugh as they walked back the way they came. Their business at the port had been wrapped up in just over an hour. Celica's old mercenary friends would deliver all the captured bandits to the palace's dungeons in due time, the injured port dwellers were all healed, and the assets seized would be more than enough to pay for repairs. Celica seemed to want to personally help with repairs while at her size, but Apple convinced her to enjoy as much of her remaining time as she could.

"Oh boy, I bet your old teammates had quite a shock back there!" cried Apple, laughing. "From what you told me about Saber always trying to mentor you, Jesse hitting on you... And the next time they see you, you're all grown up! _WAY UP!_"

"Yeah, it sure wasn't the reunion any of us imagined," Celica replied, still giggling. "But it was good to see Saber and the others again."

"I'm pretty sure none of your old squadmates would ever imagine seeing you like this," Alm added. Apple turned to Celica, barely able to see Valentia's king through her flowing red hair. Apple absentmindedly fiddled with her own. It still hung free, as she forgot to get her hair tie back after the port was secured.

"Awww, stop sounding so grumpy, my liege," Mae jeered as Clair swooped by. "You've got the best seat in the house!"

"Is the ride still too bumpy, Alm?" asked Celica sincerely. Celica brought her hand up to gently rub Alm's cheek with her fingertip. Alm didn't jerk back, at least, taking it in stride.

"Well, it may get rough," said Apple. "We're back at the rockslide, so we'll have to squeeze through that path again."

"That wasn't so hard last time," said Celica.

"Says the girl with armored boots," scoffed Apple. "Those jagged edges scratched me up good going through last time." She looked down at her bare legs, seeing all the marks left by the rocks.

Celica looked down at Apple's legs, too. Then something seemed to dawn on the queen. "I... might have the solution, Apple, but it'll depend on how much power is left in that bracelet."

Apple raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it. I told you, there's not enough left to enlarge another person."

"But what about a nonliving object?" Celica fished something out, a treasure chest of sorts. "Alm and Mae found this in that ship you froze. Somehow, it must've been stolen from the priory, where it was tucked away and forgotten by the time we set out to track down Mila."

Celica flicked it open with her thumb, revealing a set of armor for a normal-sized person, forged to fit a woman's shape. A breastplate and shoulder pauldrons with ornate designs woven in, their polished orange-red surface glistening in the sunlight overhead. There were also armguards with a sallow color, and most importantly, armored knee-high boots with that same sallow color.

"I still don't follow," said Apple. "What's so special about this?"

"This was one of my old suits, which I trained in regularly, before it got lost," said Celica. "But as a token of my gratitude, Princess Apple, I'd like for you to have it."

"It's... a lovely gift, Celica, but I can't accept it," said Apple. "This was meant to be yours, right? Besides, I'm not sure how much juice my bracelet has left..."

"Why not just give it a shot?" asked Celica. "And I mean, as long as enlarged clothes remain on your person, they won't shrink back, right?"

"I... suppose not. OK, we'll go ahead and try," said Apple. She carefully took Celica's old suit from the chest and laid it on the ground. Flicking her bracelet back open, Apple fired the beam down at it. At once, it expanded until it was big enough for her. Apple was amazed there was enough left to enlarge even nonliving matter, convinced it would shrink back down almost immediately. But moments later, it remained at the perfect size for her.

Deciding not to refuse Celica's gift, Apple began putting the armor on. _Good thing I wore short instead of dress. It would've been murder stuffing a dress under this,_ Apple thought. It was, however, a pain to squeeze her bigger bust into that breastplate. But soon enough, she was nice and snug inside Celica's old armor. Even the cold still flowing from her body hardly affected it. The breastplate and pauldrons frosted up a bit, but otherwise, the metal seemed to weather the cold just fine.

Celica clapped her hands together, smiling. "Well, how does it feel?"

Apple scowled a little, twisting her upper body and swinging her arms. "It's fits fine, more or less, but it's a tad hard to move around in certain ways."

Celica giggled a little. "Not used to wearing armor, I take it?"

"Not like it's easy to find armor my size back home," said Apple.

Both of them giggled again, then Clair's pegasus swooped by. "Well, if I may say so, Princess Apple, you look absolutely radiant in armor, and with your hair down."

Apple smiled at the pegasus knight. "Why thank you, Clair. Hmmm, I can't help but wonder what Hugo would think..."

"At any rate, now you can walk through the rockslide without worry," said Celica.

"Too bad there's still no way to clear away the rocks for good," said Alm.

Celica looked back to the rockslide with an appraising look. At length, she said, "Perhaps there is. Clair, would you be so kind to fly over and check to see if anyone is walking down the path, or is lingering at the other end?"

Clair and Mae looked puzzled, but offered no argument. Apple watched the pegasus fly over the rocks, then asked, "Uhhhh, Celica, what are you planning?"

"You'll see," said Celica airily.

Soon enough, Clair and Mae returned with their report. "Not a soul in sight, Milady," said Clair, looking just as confused as Apple felt. "Why was it so important to..."

Clair fell silent as flames billowed around Celica's arms. She held them forward, and Apple briefly saw a strange mark glow through the glove on Celica's right hand. Celica raised her hands skyward, right before slamming her palms down right at the rockslide's edge, and it was as if thousands of Bob-ombs all blew themselves up at once. A wave of concussive force and fire rippled through the rocks, making them erupt in flame and reducing them to powder, and it began a chain reaction. Within moments, nearly all of the rockslide was cleared away.

"Hmmmm, I guess you didn't need my old suit after all, Princess Apple. But please, do keep it, as a sign of my thanks," said Celica, sounding quite nonchalant about the destruction just unleashed.

Apple said nothing at first, her gaze locked on the scorched earth where the rocks used to be. She had a feeling Alm, Mae and Clair were dumbstruck as well. "And you were impressed by me using that ice flower!?" Apple asked at length.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yep, for those who couldn't tell, that was Celica's armor from the original 8-bit game that Apple has donned. Remember, I haven't played the 3DS remake, but I'm going with the new character designs as that's what's become customary and widely accepted, especially Celica's white battle dress. Still, as a nod to the Famicom game that remained lodged in my Retron5 for so damn long, I threw that in.

So long,

Grey-X


	3. Swords to Plowshares

Dragon for a Day

a Fire Emblem Gaiden GTS story

Chapter 3: Swords to Plowshares

3-31-2019

by Grey-X, with help from DunamisSolgard1002 and CubedCinder128

Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem franchise is the creation and property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. Princess Apple is an original Super Mario Bros. character created by cubedcinder128, and is used with his permission.

Note: This story is a sequel of sorts to CubedCinder128's Super Smash Bros. story, _Apple's Smashing Army_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had tilted farther to the west over the last few hours, meaning it was no longer beating down overhead through the trees' canopies. Less light was getting through, making it harder to see anyone approaching as the wagon moved down the forest path. The pair at the front, a man and a woman both donning concealing cloaks, looked understandably flustered as the wagon made its way deeper into the forest. This was an area where increased bandit activity had been reported.

After what felt like an entire day, something finally happened. A group of bandits burst through the trees, brandishing axes. At once, the wagon's horses whinnied and reared back, startled, but thankfully the bandits didn't go for them yet. Horses were just too valuable to kill wantonly.

The man handling the reins appraisingly glared at the new arrivals from underneath his cloak. There were at least a score of these brigands, perhaps more. His lips curled into a faint smile.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're completely surrounded," sneered one of the bigger bandits, presumably the leader. "Best to hand over your cargo if you want outta here with your skin intact, boyo."

The smile never left the man's lips. "You want to see what we've got?" He spoke in a commanding tone, which visibly unnerved even the bandits' leader. "Very well..."

He stood up and reached back for the tarp covering the wagon. The instant he pulled it off, the pegasus hiding underneath spread it wings. Dazzled and surprised, the bandits closest to the wagon were left wide open. The pegasus's rider took full advantage, swooping down to take them out.

Meanwhile, the woman up front threw off her cloak, revealing pink pigtails and armored attire. Fire roared across one arm, but she didn't aim the spell at the befuddled bandits. Instead, she launched a fireball straight up. It burst into a dazzling array of flame above the treetops, then the girl drew a sword and jumped down.

She was soon joined by her passenger. He also threw off his cloak, revealing himself to be none other than Alm, the king of Valentia himself. This revelation also threw the bandits off-guard, but soon it must have dawned on how valuable a prisoner he could be. The desire to seize such an opportunity would keep them from thinking about why Alm was even here, or what that signal flare was for.

_That's it, let your greed do the thinking for you,_ Alm thought with a smile as he jumped down from the wagon. He could taste how badly these bandits wanted him now, sensed their renewed vigor as their blades clashed. _Be so focused on taking me in, you won't realize your fate until it's literally right on top of you._

Alm, Mae and Clair were doing a good job beating down these ruffians, but as expected, more that were held in reserve emerged. Alm and Mae were now back-to-back, Clair's pegasus fluttering just overhead. They, and the wagon, were surrounded. Some of the new arrivals had crossbows instead of axes, all aimed right at the trio. The bandits snickered amongst themselves, thinking them beaten and helpless.

"Well, Your Majesty, care to give the order to stand down, so this don't get messy?" jeered one of the bandits.

"Oh yeah, this'll be getting plenty messy. Just not in the way you think, pal!" Mae spat back. Lightning crackled in her free hand, the light reflecting in her defiant eyes.

The bandits snickered again. "Seriously, missy? You think you can keep _ALL_ of us from your king with a zap or two?"

Mae smiled wickedly. "Who said anything about just _ME _protecting Alm?"

"What kinda games you think you're playing, you little pink fluffy bag o'..." The bandit's rant was cut short by furious rumbling. They all fell silent for a moment, confused, though their three 'victims' weren't perturbed in the least.

And then, at last, two tall trees parted, their trunks snapping as a massive figure forced her way through. Bandits screamed as they looked up to see a massive pillar of white looming over them. "What was that about holding my husband for ransom, gentlemen!?" Celica roared down at them, eyes blazing with anger.

If they were scared already, the fury in Celica's booming voice probably made the bandits soil themselves. Those not paralyzed with terror tried to flee the titaness bearing down on them, but Celica was having none of it. As she took a step forward, Celica drew her sword. Her foot slammed down in front of a pair of fleeing bandits, while her sword sliced into the ground before a trio fleeing the other way. The resultant quake knocked plenty of other bandits flat on their asses.

Swift as Celica was, and though she froze most of the bandits in their tracks from fear, some were still slipping away, heading for the supposed safety of the trees. Not that they would get far. There was more rumbling, and suddenly more trees parted, revealing another towering woman. "Oh no, you're not slipping away so easily," Apple taunted, smiling down at her prey.

Alm wasn't sure if these last few bandits were more courageous than the rest, or fear drove them to desperation, but they stood their ground. Or, at first, at least tried. Many in the fleeing group were armed with crossbows, and fired them up at Princess Apple. But Apple was too close, practically on top of them, the upward angle too extreme. Arrows bounced harmlessly off Apple's breastplate, and one glance at her armored boots told the bandits they'd have no luck there with their axes.

They turned and ran for another set of trees. Instead of stomping after them, Apple just breathed in deeply. Alm figured nothing Apple did would surprise him at this point. However, he was still taken aback when she spat down at the bandits. It landed a few feet away from the fleeing group, instantly spreading out and freezing the ground, and the bandits in their tracks.

"Well, that's effective. If a tad gross," said Mae dryly.

"Whatever works, Mae," said Celica. Alm and Mae looked up to see that Celica had left her sword stuck in the ground, towering over them. This freed up both hands to snatch up their quarry. Close to a dozen bandits were wriggling in her hands, and where her crossed arms pinned them against her battle dress.

_Not a smart move, considering slipping out would mean quite a long fall, _Alm mused. Like at the port, the aim was to take as many bandits alive as they could. Soon after backtracking through what had once been the site of the rockslide, now obliterated thanks to Celica, she decided their next destination would be the woods north of the castle. Celica said that during her meeting with Mycen and other knights this morning, they were discussing bandits here, not just along the eastern coast and isles. Seeing no problem with weeding out more while Celica's enlargement lasted, Alm went along with her plan.

Unfortunately, it had meant using himself and Mae as bait. After having borrowed a wagon and donning disguises, he and Mae rode the wagon deeper into the woods, where bandit activity was last reported.

Alm would've been lying to himself if he insisted that hadn't made him anxious. He had led the charge into danger before, but he usually could at least see his comrades. Celica and Apple had to stay out of sight, a trap waiting to be sprung. At least there was no worries about Celica herself being in danger when she charged in. After all, what in Valentia could possibly stand up to her now?

"So now we round these ruffians up and have them dropped off at our earliest convenience," said Clair as her pegasus touched down.

Apple reached into the wagon to pull out some rope brought for just that. One by one, she plucked bandits held tight by Celica to tie them up, then went for the ones still trapped in ice. One by one, they were unceremoniously dropped into the wagon.

"I think that's all of them," said Apple, pulling the tarp cover back over it.

"We got a good haul this time!" cried Mae. "Apple, this is quite the public service you're performing for Valentia."

Apple smiled warmly. "Think nothing of it, Mae. I'm just happy to meet people in these new worlds and help them."

"This'll certainly mean less headaches when I'm back to normal, that's for sure," said Celica. But something in her booming voice told Alm she wasn't quite as thrilled as she tried to seem.

"Celica, what's wrong?" Alm asked. "I thought you'd be happier about these mop-up operations."

Celica sighed, getting on one knee to hear Alm better. It was still a bit of a challenge, suppressing the instinctive urge to back away. Seeing Celica's warm, knowing eyes helped a little, though. "I know I should be, Alm, but... I don't know," said Celica. "Is this all I'm good for while I'm like this? Stomping around snatching up thieves?"

"It was your idea to use the intel from Mycen and the others for this," Alm reminded her. "Why so disappointed now?"

"I don't know, Alm. Being a giantess is an eye-opening experience, and I appreciate the opportunity to make Valentia a bit more peaceful after everything that's happened. But, it's just..." It was odd, seeing someone who could stand so tall and proud fumble with words. "You know me, Alm. I prefer not to fight. So, I don't know, I guess I'm just wondering if there's anything else useful I can do."

"In any case, we need to get these creeps under lock and key before we figure out what that might be, Celica," said Mae.

Celica rose, then took a few steps past Alm and Mae. The ground rumbled from her footfalls, but Alm stood his ground, confident that Celica would take care not to trample anyone. "There's still a lot of trees taller than me, but... I'm pretty sure the sluice gate is this way. Still, we'll have to go a good distance to drop this lot off, and..."

Alm felt a little uneasy hearing Celica's words trail off. "Uhhh, Celica? What are you thinking?"

"That beyond the sluice gate is the southwestern part of Rigel," said Celica. "That group that was at the castle days ago must be back there now, getting to work on the next harvest."

"I think you mentioned that this morning, Celica," said Apple. "Why bring it up now?"

Celica turned to Apple with a beaming smile. "Don't you see, Apple? Even if we round up every bandit in Valentia, an underlying cause of so many turning to crime remains. Oh, why didn't I think of this before!? If I put my size to good use at Rigelian fields, with all the work I could do..."

"A noble intent, Milady," said Clair, fluttering past Celica's head on her pegasus. "But as Gray so ineloquently pointed out, it'll be a trifle difficult for someone of your stature to hitch a ride and fly all he way to Rigel."

Celica's face fell. "You're right, Clair, of course. It'll be well into the night once I reach that part of Rigel, even if I run." Celica glanced up at the sky. "And it's already mid-afternoon."

Seeing Celica's disappointment made Alm's own heart sink. Letting Celica jumpstart that next harvest would have been a boon for the entire kingdom, and certainly lift Celica and everyone else's spirits. But as she pointed out, it would take too long to reach those fields, and leave her exhausted.

However, while looking up, Alm caught Apple's grinning face. "Maybe Clair can't fly you all the way northward, but I can!" said the princess.

"Uh-oh, something tells me I'm not gonna like this," grumbled Alm.

"You can fly us all the way into Rigel?" Mae asked, incredulous. "How?"

"With a little something else I brought," said Apple. She had to reach deep inside her outfit, now that Celica's old armor was over her clothes. But a moment later, she pulled something out, holding it between her fingers. With the sun's angle and Apple's hand being high overhead, Alm couldn't make it out.

Celica had to lean closer for a better look. "I don't get it. Is that... some sort of leaf? How could..." Celica stopped, gasping as smoke engulfed Apple's body for a split-second. When it faded, Alm noticed the faint icy mist Apple gave off was gone as well. Alm didn't see anything else different about their giant guest, until he looked further down. Somehow, Apple had sprouted a raccoon tail! Along with a pair of raccoon ears sprouting from her hair!

Celica looked just as perplexed as he did. "Apple, do forgive my asking, but... How does a raccoon tail let you fly?"

"Watch and learn," said Apple confidently. "First though, get that wagon tucked securely under one arm, and hold onto your friends tight with the other."

Celica blinked in surprise for a moment, then bent down to grab up the wagon. Alm forced down instinctive fear when Celica's other hand came down for him and Mae. He took a deep breath as those gigantic fingers closed around them, while Mae took it all in stride. Thankfully, her grip wasn't too tight. In fact, it was quite soft and secure, almost pleasantly so.

Alm tried not to look down as Celica slowly lifted them off the ground. Instead, he looked up. His eyes met Celica's, and she smiled nervously, then her gaze turned to Clair. The pegasus knight had her mount fly up, and Celica gently brought her arm up to press them up just underneath her breasts. The pegasus whinnied in protest, but Clair helped to keep her calm.

"OK, so now what?" Mae asked delicately.

"Now, Celica runs, and I'll be right behind her," said Apple.

"Errr, is that safe?" Celica wondered. "What if someone else comes along this forest path, or I wind up dropping..."

"I've seen you handle the people around you at this size, Celica. You're a natural at it," Apple cut in. "Besides, with as much experience as I've had watching where I step, I can holler before you accidentally trample someone."

Alm could sense Celica's lingering anxiety, but she nodded stiffly, a little encouraged. Apple clapped her on the back, turned her around, and after another moment's hesitation, Celica ran. Alm was just glad he wasn't on the ground for this, but the booming footfalls still rattled his ears. Not to mention, try as she might to not rock him too much, Celica running while Alm was in her grip rattled him to the core.

Alm looked up, only seeing the underside of Celica's breast and chin. When he looked down, though, Alm saw Apple's arms encircle Celica's waist from behind. The next thing Alm knew, everything lurched upward again. The forest floor receded further from view, and then, so did the trees themselves! Alm heard the powerful flapping of something behind Celica and Apple. That tail!? Was that, somehow, letting Apple _FLY _right over the forest!?

Mae was enjoying this way more than he was. "Wheeee! Who needs a pegasus when you got a giant raccoon-tailed princess!"

"I'll simply pretend I did not hear that," growled Clair.

"Apple, this is simply astounding, all the things you can do," Celica muttered softly. No doubt, she was just as amazed this giant princess could fly _AND _carry her as well.

"You give me too much credit. Just about anyone can use these power-ups from the Mushroom Kingdom," said Apple humbly. "Say, there's an idea! Maybe I can hook you and Alm up with a vacation package! Princess Peach would be honored to have you two as guests..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unfortunately, Apple couldn't fly indefinitely with that raccoon tail. Still, the distance she could fly them each time she took to the air was breathtaking. It gave Celica an even wider view of Valentia, letting her appreciate even more the beauty of the land she ruled over with Alm. And the scope of the responsibilities that entailed.

It wasn't long before they reached the outpost where the sluice gate was situated. Naturally, the soldiers stationed there were shocked to see two giant women approaching with a wagon full of captured bandits. But gigantic as she was, Celica was still their queen. And when Alm seconded the order to get those bandits locked up, they got over their befuddlement soon enough.

Satisfied that all was well, Apple flew them over the sluice canal. Once again, Celica held onto Alm and Mae while gently keeping Clair and her pegasus pressed up against her belly. Even though they were flying into the harsher part of the continent, Celica couldn't help but admire this view of Rigel. Even the more foreboding stretches of mountains and expanses of cold swamps had their own exquisite beauty.

_Besides, this is the land Alm hails from, _Celica thought. _But oh, if only his return here hadn't been marked by such tragedy, such heartache! We're here to do something good, though. No more fighting, it's time to heal the land, bring everyone together..._

They were so high up, Rigel's chillier climate was starting to affect Celica. She figured with all this bulk, she couldn't get cold, but she was afraid she would shiver and squeeze her friends too tightly. Celica wondered if Alm, who could typically tolerate Rigel's harsh weather, was also having trouble. She couldn't feel him shivering. She glanced down at her husband, still nestled in her fist. Alm was merely taking in the bird's-eye view of Rigel, scrutinizing it as he would a battlefield no doubt.

Suddenly, Celica noticed the ground was coming up. Luckily, that tail of Apple's let her slow their descent, so they didn't cause an earthquake. They touched down in the middle of a grassy field with cool, marshy soil. Now familiar with how Apple's flight power worked, once she was certain there were no people in their path, Celica broke into a run. Soon enough, they were all soaring through the sky again, now heading in a more westward direction.

As Apple flew on, Celica could see the curving path of a river to the north. Once they were dropping down again, Celica could see some paved roads, and the faint outline of a small village. Well, small from her perspective, at least. After Apple gently set them down next to a road, Celica stared at the buildings in the distance, wondering what to do next. The port-dwellers welcomed her no problem, but how would Rigelians react?

Her indecision proved vexing for her smaller friends. "Uhhh, Celica, if we're done flying, can we come down now?" Mae asked delicately. "I mean, I'm sure Alm enjoys being held tight by his true love, but still..."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mae," Celica said quickly. She gently set Alm and Mae down, and Clair's pegasus fluttered to the ground after Celica pulled her arm away. She looked down sheepishly to the people at her feet, then back to the village in the distance.

"So... was there a plan here?" asked Mae. "You said that group of Rigelians from this place weren't the most cooperative, Celica. You think seeing the queen bigger than their buildings will improve their mood, or worsen it?"

"I-I-I'm not sure, Mae," Celica admitted. "I-I-I-I just thought coming here would be the best use of what time I had left. How to approach them while avoiding a panic, well, I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"But these people know you follow Mila's teachings," said Apple. "Won't they know you're not here to hurt anyone? Didn't Mila espouse peace, gentleness and a willingness to lend a helping hand?"

"While Rigelians followed Duma and favor establishing order and peace through strength, and building strength through harsh trials," Alm added. "Mae's right to be concerned, Princess. Back at the port, a couple giantesses where just what the doctor ordered, so no one complained. Here? Hmmm, hopefully there's lingering goodwill from when my force aided Zeke in ousting Jerome. Still, it's a good thing Celica's the diplomatic type anyway."

Celica looked down to Alm, who was also eyeing the village with unease. She had to admit his not-quite-optimistic outlook was on the money, but she appreciated his vote of confidence.

_Alm's right, _Celica realized. _I can't be afraid to do this. Vexing as people from Rigel can be, I have a responsibility. Despite how their philosophy still clashes with mine, I have to hold my head high, even if it's above their roofs now._

"Well then, I suppose the only way to do it is to just do it," said Celica with a tone of finality.

Taking a deep breath, Celica began her trek toward the village. It wasn't long before she saw the rows of grapes just beyond its short walls. Alm had mentioned wineries were a bustling business for this village. But now, the fields around this village for other crops were going to be vital. She had sent manpower from Zofia many days ago. Now she had something better to jumpstart things, if only the Rigelians here would allow it.

As she feared, her approach didn't go unnoticed for long. Celica could just imagine the walls of those houses shaking. And since the walls surrounding the village weren't that high, they spotted her quickly. Many shrieked and pointed. Women snatched up their children and ran in a panic. Celica sighed, realizing Alm was right. Without a crisis like at the port, fear would take hold too easily. Still, she pressed on, determined to make this work.

Celica stopped right at the village's entrance, taking a moment to think. Should she wait for some brave souls to come forward, risk damaging stuff by stepping into the village, or speak up and beckon some people to come out?

Before she could make a choice, Celica could see some brave souls indeed were coming down the path. Her heart sank a little, though, when she recognized some of the Zofians handpicked for the endeavor. Of course they would come to investigate first.

"Milady, is that... really you? By the gods, what's happened to you?" asked one of the Zofian farmers.

A bit encouraged, Celica dropped to one knee. "Yes, it's really me. As for my current state, well, it's only temporary. There's something I'd like to do while it lasts, however."

"W-W-W-What would that be, Your Highness?" asked a young woman, perhaps a wife of one of the handpicked Zofians.

"She's here to lend a land with the next harvest," came Alm's voice. The people who gathered somehow looked even more shocked to see their king walk up. "It'd be nice to clear it with those in charge of this land, however. Can you get some of the Rigelians we'd have to run this by down here?"

There was a sea of dubious looks, but thanks to Alm's encouragement, many doubled back. Soon enough, they coaxed some of the native villagers to come see Celica. By then, however, Apple had walked up as well. It was poor timing, as the sight of a second giantess kept their tongues glued down for quite a stretch.

Finally, a young man with short, spiky brown hair spoke up. "So, what's the deal here? Is this some leftover blessing from Mila or what?"

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot," Celica said uneasily.

"Hmmm, I think I remember you," said Alm. "You said you resented how much easier Zofian farmers had it." The man looked a bit fearful his words may haunt him now that Alm was king. Of course, Alm wasn't one to hold such a grudge. "Well, today you're in luck. Let's just say Celica here to share this bounty with you, break her back this time around so you don't have to."

"It's true, kind sir," said Celica. "I sent Zofians here in hopes of a bigger harvest, but I've decided while I've got this, well, blessing as you put it, I can personally lend even more manpower."

The man looked even more perplexed. "So, you wanna work this land all by your lonesome, even after sendin' over a score of Zofians?"

"Not by herself," Apple cut in, smiling. "I'll lend a hand too!"

"Allow me to introduce Princess Apple, a dignitary from... a land very far away," Celica said quickly, seeing many gazes drift anxiously up to Apple. "Her time here is limited, as is mine at this height. We wish to help while it lasts, but I need direction from those who know these fields, so we don't cause problems instead."

The young man and some of the other Rigelian farmers huddled, occasionally glancing up at the giantesses. Were they still just flabbergasted, or did their adherence to Duma's ways mean they'd turn this offer down?

Finally, the huddle broke and one of the older villagers spoke up. "We would be, erm, honored to show you how best to put your size to use, Your Highness. If you please, follow along the village wall, and you'll find the first field that has yet to be tilled..."

Celica did so, eager to get underway, and Apple was right behind her. It wasn't long before they came across a field due to be prepped for harvest. As expected, the soil was rough yet damp. Tilling it so it was fit for planting would be a tall order, even if she had sent scores more Zofians. Luckily, she and Apple were here now.

"So yeah, this is what I meant when ventin' at your, well, husband all them months ago," said the young man from before. He still sounded anxious, though whether about her or Alm, Celica couldn't say. "Tillin' these fields ain't easy."

"I never thought it was," said Celica. "Though believe it or not, it took effort to plant fields in Zofia, even with Mila's blessings over the land. I know of some tricks, and they'll probably work even better with Rigelian soil, especially now that its fertility is increasing. Why, in time, your fields may be more bountiful than any under Mila's blessing."

"You really think so, Your Highness?" he asked dubiously.

"We'll find out faster now," said Celica, trying to sound confident. She drew her sword, which in turn drew gasps from the villagers below. Some even stepped backwards nervously.

Celica did her best to tune that out, and drove the tip of her blade into the closest corner of the field. Careful so that her sword didn't penetrate too deeply, Celica stepped forward, letting its tip cut a swath across the field. Harrowing the field would've meant days of backbreaking labor for scores of men, but with care, she'd do it in less than half an hour. Perhaps, in this way, through one who still clung to the fallen dragon's teachings, Mila could bless farmland one last time.

"If I remember right, this should help disperse the moisture along with aerating the soil," Celica said after harrowing one line with her sword. As she walked back, dragging her sword tip to make another, she said, "Given how different the soil is here in Rigel, namely a bit damper, this should go a long way."

"I bet it will. Never had a way of doin' this much harrowing, this fast," he said. "Still, without that blessing from down south and fertility increasin' ever so slowly, there's some old Rigelian tricks we need to fall back on too."

"Oh? What's that?" Apple asked.

The young man turned suddenly just as Celica finishing carving out another seed bed, and she followed his gaze. A wagon was being pulled closer to the field. It wasn't quite close enough, though, to see what was in it. "To make up for not havin' a goddess to continuously bless this barren land, to up its fertility, we gotta, well..." The man trailed off, as if weighing the appropriateness of going on.

"So is that full of... what I think it is?" Celica asked sheepishly.

Apple took a big whiff. "I would assume so," she said dryly. "And since I don't have a blade to help with tillage, guess which one of us they're probably expecting to work that stuff in before planting?"

Celica grimaced. "You're... sure about this, Apple?"

Apple let out a nervous laugh, smiling despite it all. "Let's just say I'm grateful there's a river nearby for when we're done."

Celica laughed as well, even though she didn't find it particularly funny. "Then I suppose I'd better step up carving out these seed beds..."

Celica continued her task, using her sword tip as a harrow, leaving behind one row for planting at a time. Given how she couldn't step onto the field itself, for fear that compacting the soil would complicate things, it soon become an awkward affair. She would have to lean over the field's boundary, carefully carving out rows that went halfway across it, then circling around to finish the job from the other end.

A couple times, some youngsters would run underneath Celica just when she felt like she'd lose her balance, making her fear she'd slip and crush them underneath her bulk. _At least they're getting used to having a giant queen tend these fields rather quickly,_ Celica mused as she watched the children run underneath her while hunched over.

She glanced over to the first few rows she carved out. Apprehension was still etched in Apple's features, even though she was already deep into working in... what Rigelians used as a substitute for Mila's blessing. Yet she was smiling down at the people scurrying past her knees, busily planting in the beds the two giantesses prepped for them. At last, Celica got to see Rigelians and Zofians working together for the common good, not at each other's throats. That alone made this trip worth it. And it felt good to see Apple enjoying herself, despite the circumstances. At the end of the day, meeting all sorts of new people and spreading joy never failed to fill the giant princess's heart with gladness.

Finally, Celica reached the other side of the field, where she could finish harrowing out seed beds more easily. Her arm was getting a little tired, but maintaining focus was a bigger concern. She still had to get the depth of her sword tip just right. From what she remembered during her time in Ram Village, a depth too deep or too shallow could set things back. Thinking back to those early years, those childhood memories with Alm, made Celica wonder just where he was now.

As if Alm read her mind, Celica suddenly heard his voice down below. "Wow, you were serious about jumpstarting the next harvest. Mind if I lend a hand too?"

Celica almost lost her balance, needing to stick her sword in the ground to steady herself. "_ALM!_ Don't startle me like that!" Celica admonished.

"What? You're actually surprised I'm not staying away?" Alm asked. "Seriously, we both grew up in a village, remember? Now that I'm back in this one, might as well make myself useful."

"My liege, that's, uh, not necessary," said one of the Rigelian farmers.

"Don't worry about it," Alm said quickly. "Trust me, considering how bogged down I've been with my duties as king, returning to roots for an afternoon will do me a world of good."

And so, Alm removed his gauntlets and gloves, then got to work with the planting. At first, many of the farmers looked flustered having their king toiling among them, but soon enough, their work continued apace. If there were any in this land who refused to accept Rudolf's son as their new ruler, due to his Zofian upbringing, stories about how he took part in a harvest right her in Rigel would quell such talk.

The sun slowly continued its trek westward as they finished up tilling and planting that first field. Given how she finished the harrowing well before the others finished prepping and planting those seed beds, Celica eventually had to join Apple in her task. Once all that was finally finished, it was off to another field to do it all again.

All in all, three fields were prepped that day, accomplishing in a few hours what would've taken over a week normally. Words couldn't describe how gratifying it felt to take part in this. This would help Valentia greatly in the months to come. In many ways, it felt far more rewarding than fending off and capturing all those bandits.

Still, their clashes with the bandits earlier, plus all the fieldwork done over the last few hours, had taken a bit of a toll on Celica. It was high time to take a rest. But first, of course, she and Apple made haste for the river just north to wash their hands...

As they did so, the sun finally disappeared beyond the ocean to the west. Even with the moon overhead, Celica generated a fireball for light, deathly afraid of stepping on someone during their trek back to the village. She let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the torchlight within the village. That, combined with the rumbling earth heralding their return, would make sure there would be no such fatal mistakes.

In fact, to Celica's surprise, many of the Rigelians were so happy for their help, they encouraged them to enter the village, directing them to small stretches where their footsteps wouldn't cause problems. It looked like there was an outdoor party going on, celebrating wrapping up a good chunk of the planting, complete with dancing and music. There were only a few anxious glances cast up their way as Celica and Apple drew closer. The sweet, jubilant melodies reached up to Celica's ears, easing her anxieties as she and Apple carefully stepped into the heart of the village. Eventually, Celica made her way over to a three-story building in the main square. After carefully and slowly sitting down, Celica leaned up next to it, relieved to find it would support her weight.

For some time, Celica simply watched the festivities below, grateful that these people had grown accustomed to her current state so quickly. They danced and danced to the music. Seeing them in such good spirits lifted her own. _It's all thanks to Princess Apple, though, that I could do so much today,_ Celica thought. She looked over to Apple, who was standing at the other side of the building, also watching the celebration. "Enjoying the festivities, too, Princess?"

"Just glad to see so many so happy, same as you I guess," said Apple. "But if you don't mind, Celica, I'd like to see a bit more of Rigel, perhaps on my own. You've got another half a day at that size, but I've only got another half a day to linger in your world, period."

"Apple, are you sure?" Celica asked. "I'm feeling a tad worn out, so you must be too."

"Oh don't worry about me," said Apple. "If anything, I'm feeling a tad, well, hungry. But there's no way this village can spare that much food right now, that much I've gathered."

Celica felt her own stomach gurgle. She hoped the music would drown it out. Apple was right about asking these villagers for food being out of the question. Still, after a day like this, waiting until mid-morning tomorrow to eat anything wasn't an inviting option either. If only there had been food on her when Apple did the deed...

"Hang on, Apple. I may just have something!" Celica cried, suddenly remembering something. She reached into one of her battle dress's hidden pockets, fishing out a mound of wrapped-up dried meat. "A habit I developed after my journeys across Valentia, always having something on me."

"Lucky for us old habits die hard, huh?" Apple laughed.

"Yeah, lucky," said Celica, breaking it in half and handing some to Apple. Then she looked to the crowd below, and decided to break off another piece for the villagers. Despite having better luck with harvests than Zofia as of late, it was still hard going for Rigelians these days. "Here, everyone, share this amongst yourselves. I'm just glad I had something to bring to this potluck party..."

"Milady, you jumpstart our harvest for us _AND_ bring extra food?" asked an older woman. "All these stories about your generosity were no exaggeration!"

"Maybe there was somethin' to Mila's teachings after all," said a male villager.

"Just glad I could do something for everyone today," said Celica humbly. She watched with gladness as what was a small bit of meat to her was swiftly broken down and passed along to so many others. Then she looked up to Apple, who was gnawing away at her piece. It certainly wasn't the most appetizing meal, but Apple wasn't about to complain.

"Still, we must offer something in return," said another man. "Ah, what luck! Look what's being brought out!" Celica followed the man's gaze. Barrels of what Celica assumed were from the village's wine cellar were being carted into the square. Some men grabbed one of the bigger barrels and brought it over to her. "We have some barrels aged just the right amount. Please, Your Highness, accept this token of our gratitude."

"A whole barrel?" Celica asked in disbelief. "Considering how much giving this away will set back... I can't really accept such a gift."

"A small sacrifice considering what you've given us today," said the older woman from before. "You've certainly earned it."

Realizing that their belief in Duma's philosophy wouldn't allow them to simply accept what Celica bestowed on them for free, Celica decided to oblige them. "In that case, I humbly accept," said Celica, reaching down for the barrel.

"And, err, Princess Apple... Would you care for a barrel as well?" asked one of the men.

"Thanks but no thanks. I still got some exploring to do," said Apple. "Well, better make my way out of here. I'll be back in a few hours. Let me know how the party went!"

Celica watched Apple carefully tiptoe out of the village square. After a moment, she called out to her. "Apple, you sure you want to wander around Rigel at night?"

"Celica, we're talking about a sixty-foot princess with plant bits that let her spit liquid nitrogen and grow a raccoon tail with which she can fly," came Alm's voice suddenly. Celica looked around, trying to pinpoint the source. "Whoa, Celica, watch it! That hair of yours nearly knocked me off the roof!"

Celica looked across the roof, level with her shoulders, seeing Alm standing there. Or rather, flattened against it to avoid her whipping hair. "Whoops, sorry. But... what're you doing up here?"

"Just needed a bit of space," said Alm. "It's nice to be welcomed back into Rigel with open arms, considering all that happened before, but I need a minute or two to myself. Or a minute or two alone with you."

"As alone as we can be at the moment," Celica said, looking back to the festivities below. Even with the dancing and music still in full swing, her talking with Alm on the roof wouldn't go unnoticed for long.

"So, you going to sample this village's wine or what?" asked Alm. "Clair said it was absolutely divine."

Celica looked at the barrel in her hand, not quite sure how to open it. She had to pry one side open with her fingernail, then took small gulps from it as if it were a goblet.

"Wow, even your fingernails are incredibly useful at that size," said Alm.

Celica held her free hand in front of her, examining them. "I guess so. But there's still some dirt underneath that I couldn't wash out. I'm kind of afraid that'll cause problems once I shrink back down, cause my fingernails to pop off or something..."

Alm drew Falchion. "Well, while I'm up on this roof, maybe I can clean them out."

Celica raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that? Pretty sure Falchion wasn't forged with that in mind."

"Celica, please, this would hardly be the weirdest thing I've been through today," Alm said dryly.

"You have a point there," said Celica. She carefully rested one hand atop the roof, her fingers pointed toward Alm. Even with only the moonlight to rely on, Alm had no problem scraping out the lingering dirt under her fingernails. "My, you seem pretty comfortable with having a giant wife now, Alm. Hours ago, you were beyond flustered."

"Because I was supposed to be perfectly composed upon seeing the wife I feared was still cross with me towering over my entire force," said Alm. "Now I've had a few hours to process all this."

"I see," said Celica. "Still, you've been surprisingly willing to go with the flow. I don't know, I suppose you'd still be a bit flustered, with Apple and I stomping around and you mostly along for the ride."

"You wound me, Celica," said Alm. "Don't you remember what I said, on the balcony? Wait, that came out wrong. Both of us would rather forget that argument. Anyway, I was serious about how I'd step down if the long-lost Zofian princess would assert herself. Well, you asserted yourself in a big way today and did a world of good. What, you really think I'd be sulky, out of wounded male pride?"

Celica looked back down at the party. Scores of Alm's fellow Rigelians, raised under Duma's harsh teachings, celebrated the boon from their giant queen rather than being sulky. It was truly foolish to think Alm himself would be any different. "I guess not, when you put it that way."

"Still, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't relieved this was only temporary," said Alm.

Celica turned back to Alm with a quizzical look. "Oh, so you're glad by this time tomorrow I won't be towering over you?" she asked wryly.

"You have to admit, there'd be a litany of logistics problems if you didn't revert," Alm said delicately. "Food, as we just saw, being chief among them."

Alm had her there. "Good point," Celica said darkly.

"It's just a pity we can't hang on to whatever Princess Apple used to trigger this transformation in the first place. Or maybe turn it off and on whenever we wanted," said Alm.

"True, but I think that bracelet is inexorably linked to her," said Celica. "From what I gathered, no one else can use it, not even her fellow giants."

"That figures," said Alm.

"As you said, a pity," said Celica. "If anything ever threatened Valentia again, it's a nice trump card to have tucked away."

"Actually, I was wondering if there'd ever be scenarios where it'd pay to throw it in reverse," said Alm.

Celica blinked in surprise. "What, have me shrink instead?" she demanded. "When would _THAT_ be useful!?"

Alm just shrugged his shoulders, unperturbed by the vehemence in her voice. "I don't know, a way to sucker someone at diplomatic meetings, maybe? Some blowhard foreign dignitary doesn't see you at the table, just the king rumored to only know how to tackle what's in front of him head-on. Instead, I've got you whispering advice in my ear, and I can throw him off-guard." If Alm noticed the incredulous glare she was giving him, he didn't show it. "Of course, since I don't have long hair, it'd be hard to hide you. But if you got small enough to crawl inside my ear..."

"You've given this a lot of thought," Celica grumbled darkly.

"Just me trying to be the tactician as always, and prevent violence from breaking out like you'd prefer," Alm said airily. "Something tells me you think I'm trying too hard, though."

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Celica scooped Alm off the roof and held him in front of her face. She gazed down at him wickedly. "No, I just think there's an itty-bitty part of you that's still not comfortable with me literally holding your life in the palm of my hand." Celica held him a little closer, narrowing her eyes. "Perhaps I can make you comfortable with it."

Alm just gazed back at her with a defeated look. "You're about to smother me with kisses again, aren't you?"

"See? You don't need a bug-sized queen whispering inside your ear to figure things out," Celica teased, right before she planted her lips over Alm's face. At least this time, Alm didn't squirm and resist. To her amazement, he seemed to relax in her grip and simply accept what was happening. In fact, it felt like Alm was trying to kiss her back, nibbling and sucking on her lip!

Celica would have held Alm close longer, kissed him longer, had not shouts and jeers of encouragement from below caught her attention. Celica pulled Alm away to glare down. Just about all the villagers in the square were gazing up at them, some in disbelief, some looking happy for the visiting couple. Some of the men even looked a little jealous! And then she spotted Mae, who was winking up at her and giving a thumbs-up. "Oh hush, all of you," Celica growled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princess Apple figured she'd see the western coast of Valentia soon enough, even though she only had the faint light of the stars and moon to guide her. She stopped for a moment, since she couldn't risk taking another step while gazing up at those heavenly bodies.

Apple was never very good at reading constellations and such things. How did Rosalina keep track of all those stars? She herself wasn't sure if these were the same stars she saw in Giant Land's sky, or those of another universe entirely. It was always a source of amazement, all those stars with other worlds, but sometimes it made Apple's head spin when she dwelled on it too long.

So many places to explore, but hardly a chance to get away from Giant Land, and her time was limited in the world she was on now. Apple could take solace, at least, knowing that in her short time in Valentia, she'd done a world of good. Much like her, Celica's royal duties sucked up almost all her time, and life was no picnic for her husband either. Her trip wound up being a much-needed vacation for them as well. Plus, it felt as if by making Celica grow for a day, she was helping Valentia's queen grow into her role as well.

It was a comforting thought, yet as Apple stared up at those stars, thinking of all the worlds circling them, her thoughts drifted back to those Celica was fighting alongside that day. Especially Lucina. There hadn't been much time to speak with Lucina before circumstances forced the princess to follow her back to Aytolis. Yet there was something cryptic about what tales Apple eked out of her. The more Apple dwelled on it, the more uneasy it made her about this world she found herself on now.

Shaking her head, Apple tore her gaze from the heavens above. When she looked back ahead, Apple noticed the shore couldn't have been more than a mile ahead. But as she squinted, she noticed something in the faint moonlight. It was a rather rocky shore, and was that a ship smashed against those stones?

Eyes widening, Apple broke into a run. A moment later, her raccoon tail was flapping, carrying her over to the wrecked ship in an instant. Apple slowly touched down a few paces from it, taking extra care her feet didn't come crashing down on some poor soul obscured by the darkness.

Thankfully, Apple felt only sand give way under her boots. She carefully stepped over to the ship. As she feared, the thing was smashed apart against the jagged, unyielding stone along this stretch of the beach. But there was something odd about this ship. Apple was no expert on shipbuilding, but even in its wrecked state, it looked quite different from the ships at the Zofian port.

Kneeling closer for a better look, Apple's heart leapt when she saw a tiny form stir along a stretch of rock. A survivor! But oh, he was barely moving, and he looked to be in bad shape! "Hang on," Apple whispered, not wanting to blow his ears out. "I can go fetch someone with healing magic. Just hang on, help will be on the way."

Despite Apple's words of encouragement, the man, understandably, looked up with terror at the giant face looming over him. After a moment, though, Apple somehow got the feeling he wasn't just terrified of her. With visible effort, he turned to look back at the ship, and weakly raised an arm to point at it. He gurgled something out, but Apple couldn't understand him.

"You think there are more survivors in there?" Apple asked. She didn't even wait for the man to answer. Ever so carefully, Apple dug her fingers into the wood. It was more resilient than she expected, but bit by bit, Apple peeled away at the hull.

Soon, a good chunk of the hull was stripped away. Apple was expecting to see more injured sailors. What she saw instead was something entirely different. There was a flash of light, and Apple barely had time to scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you couldn't tell already, I am a sucker for the old-school. First, we've got Princess Apple wearing Celica's armor from the original _Fire Emblem Gaiden_, and now she's got straight-up old-school raccoon power from _Super Mario Bros. 3_, the game that inspired her. But what fate befalls her now, however, is decidedly _NOT _from the old-school.

So long,

Grey-X


	4. Invasion From Within

Dragon for a Day

a Fire Emblem Gaiden GTS story

Chapter 4: Invasion from Within

4-23-2019

by Grey-X, with help from DunamisSolgard1002 and CubedCinder128

Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem franchise is the creation and property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. Princess Apple is an original Super Mario Bros. character created by cubedcinder128, and is used with his permission.

Note: This story is a sequel of sorts to CubedCinder128's Super Smash Bros. story, _Apple's Smashing Army_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alm once again found himself stirring awake when Celica stirred in her sleep. Naturally, Celica was simply too big to sleep in any of the village's buildings. She was even liable to smash apart a barn from the inside if she got restless in her sleep. So Celica settled on sleeping on the village's outskirts, finding a comfortable, sloped field currently not being used for harvesting grapes, due to crop rotation. Alm had opted to sleep outside as well, wanting to stay at Celica's side. The villagers, at first, insisted on offering a room fit for a king, but Alm had been adamant. Gigantic as she was, Celica was still vulnerable while she slept. Alm was essentially sleeping with one eye open, on guard for anything.

Sitting up in a sleeping bag provided by the villagers, Alm watched as Celica slowly stirred, rolling onto her side. He let out a sigh of relief, glad he wasn't sleeping _TOO_ close to Celica. Celica was right to be worried about one false move meaning someone's end.

Celica fell still again, her face now more or less filled Alm's vision as she slept on. He swore he could even feel gusts of air as she breathed out, which rustled grass and weeds along the hills. As always, Alm was overcome by her beauty, the aura of serenity about her. She truly was the most selfless person he had ever met. Celica chose to spend her day at that size, this brief vacation from her responsibilities as queen, using it to help others. If it wasn't clear before that she was the embodiment of Mila's teachings, this was it.

How ironic, that this shone through while she was this unstoppable juggernaut, also helping to establish order through strength, as Duma would want. What Alm had seen her do would go a long way to forging a lasting peace and stability in Valentia. Yet none of this would have been possible with Princess Apple. Someone Celica had only met briefly, but obviously won her over with her conviction. It was a testament to how Celica affected people, even those from far-off worlds.

Which now made Alm's heart ache with dread. Any friend of Celica's was a friend of his, but hours had passed, and there was still no sign of their giant dignitary. Eventually, it convinced Alm that action had to be taken. He didn't want to wake Celica and worry her, too, so he ordered Clair to take Mae and scour the countryside for Apple. A pegasus knight could still potentially cover more ground than Celica.

Alm guessed that had been about two hours ago, yet Clair and Mae hadn't reported back yet. Alm glanced over into the village, and his heart sank, seeing so sign of Apple. What could be keeping the princess? Were necrodragons still around? No, Apple was big enough to mash those monsters easily. And with all the tricks up her sleeve, any lingering Duma faithful would be hopelessly outmatched as well. So if Apple was in trouble, what in Valentia could be causing it?

Sighing, Alm leaned back in his sleeping bag, cursing how he could do next to nothing on his own. He had grown accustomed to always being in the thick of things, with troops at his command, able to tackle many threats at once. Tagging along on Celica and Apple's little trip changed things up. Here he was, no pegasus and no magic, only able to keep watch over his giant wife while worried sick about the other giantess.

Alm almost drifted back off, but whinnying overhead snapped him to attention. He sat right back up, spotting Clair's white pegasus descending. "Please have good news," Alm muttered.

Unfortunately, when the pegasus landed, that somber look on Clair and Mae's faces told Alm everything. "Bad news, my liege," said Clair.

"Yeah, Alm. We saw where Apple's clearly been, but no sign of where she's gone," said Mae.

Alm quickly digested this, and asked, "So just what did you two find?"

"There was wreckage of a ship washed ashore," said Mae. "From the looks of it, the ship was of Achanean design, and the garb worn by the unfortunate souls on that ship looks like Archanean fashion, too. How it looped around to the west side of Valentia, I have no clue. And what survivors there were, by the time we arrived, it was too late."

"But you say Apple was clearly there? How?" Alm demanded.

"It's a bit difficult to miss her footprints in sand, my liege, even at night," said Clair. "Apple must've spotted the ship, flown over to it, but... There's no sign of footprints leading _AWAY_ from the wreckage. Which is perplexing, considering Princess Apple needs a running start to fly with that raccoon tail..."

"Part of the hull was ripped away, and it's clear by who. We guess Apple was looking for more survivors. But there's no sign of Apple doing anything after that. As if she just... disappeared," added Mae.

"What's this about Apple disappearing on us?" came an echoing voice, full of concern. The three of them looked up see Celica sitting up, her gaze now looming over them.

Alm had fervently hoped to have better news upon Celica awakening, but there was no avoiding it now. Alm relayed everything Mae and Clair just reported. Even in the nighttime gloom, Alm could see Celica's expression darken. He couldn't blame her. Nothing about Apple's sudden disappearance was adding up.

"Then I've got to go find her!" Celica cried. "Clair, you must take me to this ship. Maybe I can pick up the trail, and..."

"We already tried, Milady" Clair protested. "We had a good view of the surrounding area, but... The trail simply went cold!"

"Isn't it likely that Apple had less time in Valentia than she thought?" Mae suggested. "I mean, maybe she _DID_ just vanish, teleported back to wherever she came from."

"That's a possibility," Alm agreed. "But I won't let it go at that, not without more evidence."

"Good to see we're in agreement, Alm," said Celica. She rose to her full height. Bits of dirt rained down as Celica did so, and her head blocked the moon from view. "So let's go and..."

"Milady, isn't there... another concern?" Clair called out delicately.

Alm could see Celica's eyes narrow down at Clair. He didn't blame the pegasus knight for having to suppress a shudder. "What would that be, Clair?" Celica demanded.

"Wasn't Apple, well, your ride home?" Mae pointed out.

"I think I see what they're getting at, Celica," said Alm. "Even if Apple really did run out of time in Valentia, in a few hours you'll run out of time at that size."

Celica turned her steely gaze on him. "So?" she challenged. "All the more reason to cover as much ground as I can, looking for Princess Apple!"

"You'll simply exhaust yourself, Celica, and for nothing!" said Mae. "Even in Clair missed something, she can cover as much ground on her pegasus."

"I second that, Milady," said Clair. "You may yet make it back to Zofia Castle in the time you have left. Otherwise, you and the king could be stranded a long way from any support."

"_NO!_" Celica roared, making the three of them wince. "Apple's done so much for me, for us... I will _NOT_ just slink back to the palace when she needs _MY_ help!"

"Celica, I know we have a debt to repay to Princess Apple, but running around aimlessly won't fix anything," said Alm. "And you'd hardly be doing nothing. While Clair and Mae fly around to get the word out to forces up here in Rigel, you could alert our forces along the route back to Zofia Castle. We could get ships and other pegasus knights out scouring the continent for any sign of Apple."

Celica was now glaring daggers down at Alm, but he could also see the conflict raging within her. "Just when did I become the one itching to tackle problems head-on without thinking, while you got more strategic and a big picture thinker, Alm?" Celica grumbled.

Alm couldn't help but smile up at her. "What can I say? We've been together just long enough to rub off on each other."

Celica's expression seemed to soften a little, but Alm still saw the smoldering fire in her eyes. In their short time together, Celica and Apple had forged quite a bond. Alm could tell Celica's every instinct was to rush off and find Apple herself, something Alm wouldn't object to much if she still chose that route. Yet she understood it might be a foolhardy thing to do. Plus, Celica knew Apple wouldn't want her to put herself at risk on a fruitless search, especially if it turned out Apple was simply transported home.

"Fine, you three win," Celica growled. "Clair, you and Mae get back in the air and alert all our forces in Rigel. Alm, you're coming back with me."

Clair and Mae didn't waste any time getting back on the pegasus. Alm, meanwhile, forced himself to stand motionless as Celica reached down for him. He did his best to stay calm as Celica lifted him up and planted him on her shoulder. "You know the drill, Alm. Tie yourself down with some of my hair, try not to get thrown off. If you want me back at the palace before my growth spurt expires, I'll have to run. _REALLY_ run."

There was no mistaking the bitterness in Celica's voice, the sense of helplessness, being boxed in. "For the record, Celica, I didn't exactly say you _HAD_ to retreat to Zofia Castle. Just that I saw the logic behind it. Besides, it's not like I can order you to do _ANYTHING_ right now."

Celica turned her head, just enough to glare down at Alm. "So if I had gone against Clair and Mae's recommendations..."

"Where do you think you picked up this combative streak from?" Alm quipped, smiling.

Celica snorted, but at least it was in amusement. With that, Celica hopped over the village wall and broke into a run, heading for the sluice gate. Of course, without Apple to fly her over the waterway, Celica had to wade through it. The water barely stopped below her shoulders, nearly submersing Alm, and Celica's teeth chattered from the cold, thundering in his ears. Once she reached the other side, she stopped briefly to alert the forces stationed there about Apple, then continued her sprint back home.

Celica was indeed running faster than before, though Alm could tell her heart ached with guilt with every step. Alm couldn't blame her, also feeling like this was betraying Apple. To force down those thoughts, it helped having to concentrate on not being thrown off Celica's shoulder. Each thunderous step of hers jarred him to the bone, forcing him to squat and hold onto her hair for dear life. Alm wondered what Celica running was like for people nearby. The earth rumbled when she simply walked. Celica was potentially causing mini-earthquakes now.

When they were halfway through the forest, whenever Alm got a clear view over the forest canopy, he saw the faint glow of the sun peeking over the mountains to the east. Alm knew Celica wouldn't dwindle back to normal the instant dawn broke, but he did feel a twinge of dread. It wouldn't do Apple any favors if they got stuck in this forest, unable to alert any more of the royal forces.

After Celica finally cleared the forest, it wasn't long before her long strides got them back to Zofia Castle. Alm looked longingly at the palace in the distance. As much as he enjoyed being close to Celica, even when she was transformed into this behemoth, this ride had worn him down. Hanging onto her hair for support had sapped his strength, and Alm's insides felt like a soggy mess from being shaken up for hours. Alm could only imagine how exhausted Celica herself was. Hauling butt with a few dozen extra tons of bulk couldn't have been easy.

Indeed, when Celica trudged up to the northern wall, Alm had to hang on again. Celica hunched over, gasping for breath while Alm nearly slid off her shoulder. Alm said nothing, letting Celica catch her breath. Seeing that the wall wasn't too far a drop, though, Alm drew his sword and cut the lock of hair he had tied to his torso. He ducked and rolled to a stop, just as Mycen and a few other knights walked up.

"My liege, Milady, it's good to see both of you back," said Mycen. "There is much to discuss now that this vacation of the queen's is over, but... Where has Princess Apple gone to? Has she already returned to her world?"

"No, and that's the problem," said Alm. "She vanished in the middle of the night. Clair and Mae found evidence of her investigating some beached Archanean ship west of Rigel Village, but the trail went cold after that. We're here to rally all the other pegasus knights to start scouring the continent, look for any sign of Princess Apple."

"Not just that," Celica cut in. "Someone find Tatiana, Silque and Genny for me. I must speak with them."

"I'm already here, Milady," came Genny's anxious voice. Genny stepped forward from the other knights gathered. Alm wondered if it was always this easy to overlook Genny, given how small and demure she was. Little wonder Celica hadn't spotted her friend from her vantage point. "What is it you need from us?"

"Don't you remember what the three of you told me about, weeks ago? You were researching an advanced warping spell, capable of sending entire armies across the continent," said Celica. "Well, that's exactly what we're about to do."

Genny gazed up at Celica, aghast. "B-B-B-But Celica, w-w-w-we're not even close to a trial run yet!" Genny protested.

Alm looked up at Celica as well. "This is why you were willing to retreat to the palace, wasn't it? You had this up your sleeve."

Celica nodded. "It might've been fruitless to scour that part of Rigel until my growth wore off, I get that Alm. So if there's a chance to send entire search parties on horseback, each equipped to deal with whatever could render Apple helpless..."

"Errr, Milady, there may be no need for that," Genny interjected anxiously.

Celica looked down at Genny quizzically. "Genny, why would you say that?"

"Well, your friend Princess Apple, does she look anything like _THAT!_?" Genny pointed up at something in the sky, behind Celica.

Celica's eyes widened, then she whirled around. Alm had to dash quite a stretch before he could see past Celica's frame. Neither of them could quite believe it, but then, that distinct sound of a raccoon tail flapping reached their ears. That was indeed Apple flying down toward the palace, the rays of the dawning sun gleaming off the armor Celica bequeathed her. The princess was still a good distance up, but she was closing fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celica's heart was still hammering from her sprint, but now it nearly leapt out of her chest. Here was Princess Apple, safe and sound! But where had she disappeared to? And why was she flying all the way back to Zofia Castle? Had she been following her and Alm?

Apple dropped down several hundred feet away. Judging by the annoyed grunts of her soldiers, that had caused quite a tremor. Apple slowly approached the palace, eerily silent. Her hair looked more unkempt than when Celica last saw her at Rigel Village, to the point it nearly covered her eyes. No, more like it got soaked some time ago. Was that why Clair and Mae lost her trail, she went into the ocean? What had she run into? Why wouldn't she utter a word?

"Apple, where have you been!?" Celica demanded. "Alm and I were worried sick about you! Clair and Mae saw that Archanean ship you found in Rigel... What happened back there?"

"An Archanean ship," she heard Mycen repeat thoughtfully. "I've heard rumors, possibilities that... Oh no, Milady, _GET AWAY FROM APPLE!_"

The warning came too late. Apple had already bridged the gap between them, and in a flash jumped at Celica, twisting in midair to slam the queen with her raccoon tail.

Celica got the wind knocked out of her and tumbled backward. Her momentum and mass caused the palace walls behind her to crumble. Celica just prayed everyone along the wall had ample time to run to safety.

Of course, Celica had her own safety to worry about. Apple reached down to pull Celica off the rubble, then delivered a body blow. Celica's battle dress offered some protection against weapon strikes and blunt force, but Apple was even stronger than she looked. That punch to the gut nearly knocked her silly. Instinctively, she grabbed at Apple's face, clawing at it. Apple then chucked Celica over her shoulder with contemptuous ease.

Celica rolled away and scrambled back onto her feet, coughing up blood. Her legs still felt like jelly from her sprint. "A-A-A-Apple, what's gotten into you!?" Celica demanded. "What could possess you to..."

But as she stared up as Apple advanced, Celica saw the princess's eyes. They were glowing underneath that messy auburn hair, a peculiar shade of blueish-purple that somehow seemed familiar. Then she remembered Mycen's reaction to hearing about that Archanean ship, and all the pieces fell into place.

"You're back, and you've tracked us all the way here," spat Celica. She looked into Apple's eyes, finally understanding. "Forneus's Creation! You didn't get the message before? You dare try to possess my friend!?"

Apple said nothing, but paused, as if considering her next move now that Celica deduced the truth. However, given that her growth spurt was due to expire any minute, Celica knew she had to act fast. Instinctively, her hand went to her sword's hilt, but Celica stopped short of drawing it. Was she really willing to cut down her friend like this? There had to be some other way!

Apple seized upon her hesitation and leaped at her, twisting in midair to once again strike with that deadly tail. Celica rolled aside, deftly avoiding it, but Apple was already on the attack again. She came at Celica with deadly speed, and it was all Celica could do to block her strikes. Celica just hoped there was no one foolish enough to stick around underfoot. _This is not good, _Celica realized. _I usually fight with swords and magic, while whoever Apple trained under obviously taught her to primarily fight barehanded._

To emphasize that point, Celica blocked what looked like another incoming jab, but it was a feint. With terrifying swiftness, Apple launched a roundhouse kick while Celica was wide open. Her armored boot smashed into Celica's face. Celica's own blood gurgled in her mouth, and she swore a tooth or two popped loose.

Celica hit the ground hard, sputtering out gallons of blood. Apple was instantly on top of her, pinning her down with one knee. A sinister snicker resounded in Celica's ears. The abominable creation that was possessing her friend, Celica could sense it taking root further. The evil spreading like an infection, seeping into Apple's very soul. And Apple was taking her time, relishing her triumph over her quarry.

The world was spinning, the pain making it impossible to focus. Celica knew she had to summon up a spell, get Apple off of her. If she couldn't put Apple down before she shrank, there was no telling how much carnage she could unleash. That was, before Apple was transported back to her friend Rosalina.

_And then, this thing will have free reign among Apple's friends. And possibly get access to the worlds of the other women in Apple's army!_ Celica realized with horror. _For their sakes, and for everyone in the castle... I've got to end this!_ She struggled to get free, but Apple pressed down on her spine harder, eliciting a scream.

But then, Apple's scream mingled with her own, and the pressure on her spine vanished. Celica spared a moment to catch her breath before rolling away. Their battle had taken them close to the palace again, where Alm had assembled a strike force along another part of the wall, and they were firing at Apple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonya, Boey and Genny all kept firing spells up at Apple, aiming to get her off Celica. Meanwhile, Leon and Alm fired arrows loaded with burning liquid at the possessed princess. Alm could hardly believe it. That thing they encountered in Archanea survived, and made it all the way across the sea!? But there had been no mistaking the horror in Celica's voice. She seemed certain of it.

So now, they had to get that thing out of Apple, one way or another. Alm lit another arrow and nocked it back, just as Sonya flung more lightning and Genny unleashed Seraphim. The latter seemed to hurt Apple the most, naturally, but Alm knew they had to keeping piling it on. He fired the arrow, and it landed just under Apple's neck. The searing flames spread, and finally, Apple got off Celica. Even better, that raccoon tail and ears vanished in puffs of smoke. So no more flying or smashing anything with tail strikes. _Provided Apple doesn't have any more of those 'power-ups',_ Alm noted glumly.

For a moment, Celica just lay there, coughing up blood. Alm saw the hit Celica took to the face. It was a wonder her jaw wasn't broken. But soon enough, Celica rose to her feet, and saw her opening. She still didn't draw her sword or summon magic. Instead, she simply moved in and unloaded a flurry of punches on Apple. Given that Apple now wore her old armor, she had few options on where to strike.

A few hits to Apple's face, though, soon toppled the possessed princess. The walls shook from the force as Apple fell. Celica went further, grabbing Apple by the legs and spinning around. From where Alm was on the wall, Apple's hair brushed dangerously close as she swung by. Celica then let go, chucking Apple a good distance away. Alm and the others nearly lost their footing when Apple hit the ground that time.

Celica hunched over, panting, drained from the effort. Given she had little sleep, little to eat this last day, and just jogged clear across Valentia, no surprise she wasn't in top fighting form. Her head slowly turned to see the force assembled on the wall. A small grin appeared, bloodied as it was.

"T-T-T-Thanks for the save, everyone," Celica got out. Then Alm saw something in her eyes that disturbed him, though he wasn't sure why. "B-B-But Genny, where's T-T-T-Tatiana and Silque? We s-s-s-still need them! The warping spell, we're still using it..."

"Wait, what!?" Alm demanded. "How's that going to help us here!?"

Celica looked over to Apple warily. "I-I-I don't know. I-I-I-If nothing else, we've got to get the fight away from here, and maybe..."

Now Alm knew what had made him so anxious. Celica was aiming to do something reckless again, sacrifice herself in the hopes of getting everyone else in the clear. But Alm knew in his heart that, once again, such a plan would backfire.

"Celica, _NO!_" Alm roared. Celica glared back at him, no doubt furious he would argue with her again at a time like this. "Whatever you're planning to do on your own, it won't work. Don't make that mistake again!"

"Alm, there's no time!" Celica protested. "I can't endanger the people in the palace, and I've got to hurry and find a way to exorcise this thing from Princess Apple! I can't bear this... S-S-She's been so kind, gave us a good deal, and now something from this world..."

"Celica, I know better than anyone what you're feeling right now," said Alm, calmly but firmly. Tears welled up in Celica's eyes. She knew exactly what he was talking about. "Let's not repeat our past mistakes. Let's not fight when we need to put our heads together."

Celica just stared blankly at Alm for a moment. Alm tore himself away from her gaze to look back over to Apple, who was slowly getting back up...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even if Celica hadn't been distracted by her conversation with Alm, what could she have done while Apple was down? Put her to the sword? Granted, her remaining time as a giantess was ticking down, but killing Apple would probably do nothing about the noxious creature parasitizing her. Even if that weren't the case, Celica just couldn't do it.

Apple rose to her feet, those blueish-purple eyes glaring at Celica with pure malice, her expression cold. Celica moved in before Apple could strike. This kept her on the defensive, but Celica knew this would only buy time. Apple was deftly blocking her strikes, and her greater familiarity with hand-to-hand combat would give her the upper hand eventually.

Miraculously, Celica got a lucky break instead. Apple got overzealous, moving in to grab Celica after deflecting a chop aimed for her throat. Celica sank her armored knee into Apple's gut, just under her breastplate. Her armored suit soaked up some of the blow, but not all of it, and Apple was stunned. Celica followed up with a palm strike to Apple's chin, knocking the princess back.

Apple glared at Celica again, flustered that this wasn't as easy as she must've figured. Instead of charging again, Apple reached into her armor. She fished out another one of those flowers. Her body glowed again, turning the orange parts of her armor a lustrous white. This time, however, no frigid mist rose from Apple's body.

_Wait, if that wasn't an ice flower, then what... _Celica's eyes widened when she saw flames lick at Apple's palms, similar to when using her own fiery spells. _Oh don't tell me..._

Apple flung outstretched hands, and fireballs erupted from her palms. Celica barely had time to call upon her own magic for a blaze of her own, literally fighting fire with fire. A furious, shrieking roar filled the air as their fiery attacks clashed. For a moment, it looked like Celica staved off Apple's blaze. But Apple's fire attack worked differently. They were more like bouncing balls, and some got under Celica's volley and slammed into her.

With a shriek, Celica went down, oppressive heat seeping into the marrow of her bones. She caught glimpses of brushfires all around, which could soon spread out of control. It was imperative she get Apple away from here, but Apple was advancing again, a sinister grin across her face, more fireballs at the ready. But before Apple could fling them...

"Eat this, princess!" came a faint voice, seemingly from nowhere. Suddenly, a glowing ball of light hit Apple square between the eyes, making her reel back, shrieking in agony. As Celica sat back up, she felt something rush by her head. It was Clair on her pegasus, with Mae once again tagging along. Mae had struck a direct hit with Seraphim, and now Clair was moving in to strike with her lance. Given how her class could easily dispatch Terrors, it was no surprise Apple shrieked again when the lance ripped a gash in her cheek. Celica felt a swell of relief when Apple's armor, once hers, briefly flashed, and the white parts reverted to orange.

Unfortunately, even giving Apple the one-two like that couldn't stop her for long. She swatted the air as Clair tried making another pass. Her fingers barely made contact with the pegasus, but it was enough to knock them out of the sky, sending all three flying in different directions.

"_NO!_" Celica shrieking, diving for them. She barely managed it, but Celica caught them all, ending with Mae falling into her palm as she skidded along the ground, upturning the earth. "Clair, Mae! Speak to me!" Celica implored, eyeing the whinnying pegasus and two tiny women in her hands.

"Ugh, good thing while scouting, we saw Apple emerge from the ocean, flying south..." grumbled Clair. "She got ahead of us, but..."

Mae looked up to her friend, forcing a smile. Celica could tell the little priestess's heart was hammering in her chest, but she said, "Whew, what a rush! Let's do it again!"

Celica snorted, but smiled back. She carefully set the pegasus and her friends on the ground, then angrily turned to Apple, who was already moving in. This had gone on long enough. She flung another fire spell at Apple, and with no fire flower, she couldn't deflect the raging flames. The force and heat were enough to knock Apple back towards the castle walls, but luckily, not into them. Finally, Celica had Apple right where she wanted her. And to Celica's relief, when she looked to those walls, she saw Genny, Tatiana and Silque assembled there. It was now or never, given that she could dwindle back to normal any second.

Before Apple could rise, Celica rushed in and grabbed her from behind. She had the princess pinned, a few paces from the castle walls. Apple tried kicking at the wall, and her friends gathered on it. They stumbled back in fear, but they were just out of Apple's reach. With an annoyed grunt, Celica swung Apple around and backed up toward the wall.

Looking down over her shoulder, Celica bellowed, "OK you three, it's now or never! The warping spell! Send Apple and I all the way back to Thabes! I'm taking this thing inside her back, burying it where it belongs!"

Genny still looked horrified, and Silque and Tatiana's faces mirrored hers. Silque was the first to voice her horror. "Milady, that's _INSANITY_! The mass of just _ONE_ of you exceeds that of a platoon! A-A-A-And sending you across the ocean!? We could easily miss, assuming our reach can go that far, and you'd materialize underneath the ground, killing you both!"

"Please listen to her, Milady! Too much can go wrong!" Tatiana pleaded. Celica knew there was risk, that these three were far from conducting even rudimentary testing. Unfortunately, with her dwindling time as a giantess, and the nature of the threat, Celica had no other choice. "W-W-W-We can't risk losing you like this! We c-c-c-can't..."

Celica glared down at them coldly. "Tatiana, that wasn't a friendly suggestion. This is an order from your queen! Warp us out of here _NOW_!"

The trio still looked aghast, but fortunately, didn't look ready to disobey. They huddled together, glancing down at the books Genny told them to bring, and began chanting. Celica could already feel her skin prickling, and judging by how Apple was struggling even more, she could feel it too. Apple was stronger than Celica, and she couldn't hold on indefinitely, exhausted and battered as she was. Celica sighed in relief when she saw ethereal magic circles, big enough to encompass the both of them, appear around them.

Then, there was nothing but blinding light, and that prickling became a searing sensation all over her flesh. There was a good chance this spell could rip them apart. Celica just prayed that, if that was the case, Apple would forgive her. That she would rather sacrifice herself than be a vessel for this creature.

Celica lost track of time, not sure how long the magic burned her inside and out. Then, as suddenly as it began, the light faded. Now there was only the light from the sun. Looking up while still clinging to Apple, Celica noticed the sun was higher in the sky. Could that mean they were indeed in Archanea now? But how close were they to Thabes?

As Celica pondered this, she became dimly aware of something: there was nothing under her feet. Her eyes widening, Celica looked down. Far beneath her was the abandoned Thabes capital, just as she and Alm had left it all those months ago. Silque had been right about the warping spell missing its mark, only they materialized high above the ground rather than under it!

Apple finally wriggled free of her grip, noticing the same thing. They exchanged anxious glances, right before the last of the magic vanished and gravity took hold. The pair screamed as they plummeted toward the capital. The dusty, arid ground came up fast, leaving Celica no time for a graceful landing. In her panic, she collided with the side of the Tower of Thabes, smacking into Apple as she rebounded off it. They became a tangle of limbs before crashing into the ground hard, sending up a plume up dust and sand. Celica was sure that their crash landing caused an earthquake that could be heard and felt for miles.

"Urrrrgggh," Celica groaned, trying to pick herself up, but every joint shrieked in protest. Even if being this big made her more durable, Celica was amazed nothing felt broken. With great effort, she turned her head. Apple looked like she felt just as beat up from the fall, hardly able to move herself.

Something caught both their attention, though, making them sit up. It sounded like something was crumbling. Glancing down, they noticed the ancient paved courtyard they landed in wouldn't support their weight much longer. Cracks spidered out from their impact crater, and before either could stand, the ground crumbled away entirely.

Celica and Apple screamed as they plummeted, landing hard on the level beneath. They could already feel and hear that giving way beneath their combined weight as well. Before they took another plunge, Celica glanced around, and felt a small swell of relief. The blunder with the warping spell aside, she had brought Apple right where she wanted: the labyrinth under Thabes's capital.

The two titanesses plummeted through level after level of the labyrinth, its construction never meant for anyone of their stature, filling the air with dust and debris. It got so thick, Celica nearly choked on it. Celica lost count of the floors she and Apple fell through. But then, at last, the two of them fell and rolled onto someplace that didn't immediately crumble underneath them.

Coughing, Celica waved her hand to dispel the kicked-up dust. From what she could gather, despite seeing it from a different perspective, this was where she had encountered Forneus's creation months ago. Somehow, this beast pulled itself back together and slithered free. Celica vowed to bury it here again, this time for good.

Rattled to the bone, every joint still screaming, Celica slowly rose. Apple was already back on her feet, coughing in annoyance, those blueish-purple eyes glowing through the kicked-up dust and sand. "So, you think to entomb me here once again?" Apple asked in a raspy voice, one filled with madness. "You think you're clever, getting me away from your castle? You've accomplished nothing."

"Oh I don't know," Celica said airily. "Now that we're miles from another living soul, I can really let go." _With what time I have left, that is,_ Celica silently added.

Celica unleashed Seraphim, hoping its holy attributes would exorcise that creature. The searing light engulfed Apple, eliciting more screams, but somehow she powered through it. "You should be more choosy about who you lend armor to!" Apple sneered. Celica, being so beat-up and groggy, couldn't defend herself in time. A flurry of punches decked Celica, making the chamber quake. When Apple reached down to hoist her up, Celica planted her boot in her face. Ignoring the pain, Celica picked herself up and moved in. Blood sprayed from Apple's mouth as Celica landed a right hook.

For a moment, it looked like Celica was getting the upper hand. The warp and the tumble through the labyrinth had taken a toll on Apple as well. Celica connected with more and more punches, but suddenly Apple blocked the next incoming punch, then swiftly followed up with a jab to Celica's throat. Celica staggered back, gagging. That had almost crushed her windpipe. Apple was still stronger, and had been less fatigued from the get-go.

Her prey now wide open, Apple sank her boot into Celica's gut. Celica instantly doubled over, coughing up blood. A kick to the head downed Celica. She rolled into some pillars, instantly smashing and toppling them. Everything was spinning, and Celica couldn't muster the strength to get back up.

Seeing this, Apple grabbed Celica by the throat, hoisting her up with one hand. "What were you thinking, little queen?" Apple sneered. "You humans, so conceited, so conflicted. You brought us here, saying you would no longer have to worry about collateral damage. Yet you held back, refusing to unleash your strongest magic. What was the point, then? Soon, this princess's time in our world will expire, and I can use Rosalina's base of operations to travel to any world I wish. Your people won't be safe for long. You threw your life away for nothing."

Blood gurgled in Celica's mouth, but to Apple's confusion, Celica was forcing out laughter. "You're right about one thing. This habit of being too ready to self-sacrifice is a nasty one. Say what you will about us humans, though, but we can learn from our mistakes!"

With that, Celica reached up and pulled back on her battle dress. Alm leaped out from the confines of her bosom, brandishing Falchion, dropping down toward Apple's head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alm screamed as he descended, aiming to drive Falchion down through the top of Apple's skull. It would be painful, but he and Celica were betting it would hurt worse for the creature parasitizing Apple, perhaps give them the chance to exorcise it. This had been the plan all along. Wait for the right time to strike, catch Forneus's Creation by surprise.

At first, Alm feared his angle of descent was off, and he'd impale himself on Apple's crown instead. Luckily, he missed her crown, but just barely. He rolled to a stop atop her head, grabbing some strands in case Apple tossed her head to throw him off. With his other hand, he drove Falchion down deep into dense bone.

A deafening scream rang in Alm's ears, though it didn't quite drown out the sound of Celica hitting the ground hard. Apple's head thrashed about, trying to shake Alm off. But he held onto her hair for dear life as he stabbed at Apple's skull again and again. _C'mon, let go of the princess, you miserable creature!_ Alm cursed silently. _This has got to work, it's got to! Don't tell me we went clear across the ocean, only to..._

Apple finally managed to shake him off. Her hair slipped through Alm's grip, and he was flung through the air, dozens of feet above the chamber's floor. Luckily, Celica had had plenty of time to catch her breath. She dove for him, and Alm landed safe and sound in her palms.

"Alm, are you OK!?" Celica asked with a pleading look. He could only gaze up into Celica's huge, ruby-like eyes and nod, still quite shaken up. Her lips curled into a bloodied smile as she knelt to let Alm hop down to the floor.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Alm, looking up to Celica again. "Just still banged up from being cooped up in there for a stretch..."

Celica shot him a wry look. "Please, are you really going to tell me you _DIDN'T _enjoy hitching a ride in there?" Celica scoffed.

Alm smiled. "Good point. Why couldn't you have kept me there during your jog back?"

Celica snorted, but the sound was drowned out by Apple screaming some more. The two of them turned back to Apple, who was still flailing in pain. Falchion had inflicted more hurt on the creature than Alm thought. Apple's mouth was open wide, wider than should've been humanly possible, an impossibly continuous scream issuing forth. And then they saw it: the head and writhing neck of that fell dragon shooting out of Apple's mouth, wriggling like a serpent.

Celica rushed past Alm, one foot crashing down uncomfortably close, and grabbed Apple's neck. She plunged her other hand right into Apple's mouth, grabbing the dragon by the neck as well. With a furious howl, Celica pulled with all her might, and at last, the creature was yanked free of Apple's body. It was just as Alm remembered it from months ago. A four-winged misshapen dragon with a blueish-purple tint, with a long, bony neck that writhed like a serpent. Celica flung it clear across the chamber, where it crashed into some pillars.

_Dear gods, I hope that hurt,_ Alm thought. That creation dealt with for the moment, Alm looked back up to Apple. The blueish-purple glow in her eyes had vanished. Now they looked glassy and unfocused. Apple fell to her knees, then toppled over, making the chamber shake yet again.

"Oh gods, Apple!" Celica cried. She knelt beside her friend, trying to rouse her, but Apple remained deathly still. "Apple, please, speak to me!"

"Do what you can for the princess!" Alm called out to Celica. Looking back to where the dragon had fallen, he saw the remains of those pillars shift and shake. "In the meantime, we have to make sure it doesn't get another chance to possess Apple. I'll take it from here." With Falchion in hand, Alm charged. By the time he reached the rubble, the creation poked its head out. It immediately turned to Alm, letting out an echoing sneer.

"Rage and fume all you want, it ends here!" Alm roared. He jumped onto part of a collapsed pillar and leaped off, slashing at the creation's face. It reeled back and snarled, then snapped at Alm with the speed of a snake. But it wasn't fast enough to snag Alm. He ducked aside, crying out as he swung Falchion again, scoring another direct hit. "You will _NEVER_ endanger anyone close to me again, do you hear!? _NEVER!_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celica watched Alm run after Forneus's creation, sword drawn, then looked back down to Princess Apple. They had finally exorcised that monster, but was it enough? How long had this thing been inside her, its evil festering? Did forcefully ripping the dragon out actually do more harm than good?

_If that's the case, better get to work rectifying the problem,_ Celica thought. She knelt down and put her hands over Apple, chanting under her breath. Her magic sprang forth, casting her healing magic from what she could still draw on after taking such beatings. The most basic healing spell there was, though. Would it be enough to rejuvenate Apple after all that happened?

Tears in her eyes, Celica rolled her over and lowered her head close to Apple's. She couldn't quite be sure, but Celica thought she heard some raspy, weak breathing. Encouraged, Celica reached for Apple's wrist, pushed the armband further down her arm, and felt for a pulse. It was erratic and thready, but there, and reasonably strong.

Relief and joy welled up within Celica. _I don't believe it, Alm and I saved her in time!_ And that thought soon proved to be truer than Celica knew. As she held Apple's limp hand in hers, Celica noticed something looked off. Was Apple's hand getting... bigger as she held onto it?

Celica stood up and backed away, realizing what was happening. She and Alm had exorcised that thing with only a minute or two to spare. The effects of Apple's bracelet were finally wearing off. Celica looked down at herself as she shrank back down, then around at the labyrinth, watching everything get bigger and bigger. She turned back to Apple just as she returned to normal size. Even while she was lying down, Celica couldn't see over Apple's body. But from this vantage point, Celica could now easily see the slight rising and falling of Apple's chest.

Celica let out a sigh of relief, confident that Apple would be fine, simply glad her last moments as a giantess made all the difference. Now it was back to being plain old Celica. Howls of fury from that monster snapped Celica back to attention, letting her know that even a normal-sized Celica was still badly needed. That fell dragon was forcing Alm back by belching purple flame, who now had to keep his distance, attacking with arrows.

"I didn't dare draw my sword against you before, monster. That's no longer the case," Celica snarled. She charged at the dragon, finally unsheathing her blade, determined to deny this thing another chance to seize Apple's body. Alm's arrows weren't inflicting much damage, but they were at least distracting the beast, letting Celica blindside it.

Forneus's creation reeled, shrieking as it floated backward. Now that Celica created an opening, Alm didn't hesitate to seize it. Just as the dragon was recovering, Celica turned to see Alm was readying his Scendscale art. Dazzling blue light poured out of his sword, essentially enlarging it. With a sharp cry, Alm leaped up and slammed it down right on the creation's scrawny, writhing neck.

Knowing they couldn't let up for a second, Celica summoned what last bit of magic she could. Battered as she was, this last ditch effort would drain her completely, but she had to keep this thing away from Apple, whatever the cost. Just as Alm backed away, Celica's flaming palms struck the ground, making the air and tiles around the dragon combust, scorching the monster horribly. Celica could see it writhing within the flames, but it wasn't striking back.

But Celica was just about spent. She sank to all fours, panting heavily. Celica felt Alm's hands at her sides, helping her get back on her feet. "T-T-T-Thanks, Alm," Celica managed to get out, trembling all over. "D-D-D-Did that finally do it? I-I-I'm spent, couldn't fling another f-f-f-fireball for the life of me..."

"I... think we got it," said Alm, though he didn't sound too confident. "I hit it with Falchion enough times, and you just charbroiled it. There's no way..."

An ear-splitting roar mockingly cut Alm off mid-sentence. The fell dragon crawled through the flames on its belly, which still seared and licked at its putrid, scaly flesh. Yet it blocked out all the pain, fixing its multi-eyed gaze on the pair. Alm kept one arm around Celica, holding her close as he drew Falchion again, glaring back at the beast defiantly. Celica's gaze showed nothing but defeat and disgust. Even after all this, that monster was going to win? Just how strong was this thing now?

The creature paused, but didn't seemed cowed. If anything, it sounded like Forneus's creation was chuckling, its unnaturally hinged jaws clicking mockingly. Then, the thing actually spoke in a growly, gurgling voice.

"Nice try, you two. But you couldn't finish me before. What hope is there now?" jeered the creation. It began to hover again, readying itself to strike any second. "In the end, humans will always come short. Your new nation, one built from the ashes of dragons, is doomed to fail. And I'll only speed along its demise after I once again merge with that girl, find a way to return, and..."

"Oh, will you put a _SOCK IN IT!?_" Apple's voice suddenly thundered. Not only that, the ground was shaking violently.

Alm, Celica and the fell dragon all turned in the voice's direction just in time to see Apple run in, rearing back one foot. Alm and Celica were nearly knocked down by the sheer force of Apple's kick., which somehow seemed to radiate pure energy. Forneus's creation, however, was engulfed by the energy and force of the kick, sending it flying clear across the chamber. The fell dragon struck the wall beyond the platform so hard, it was nearly embedded into the stone. It weakly tried to pry itself off, only to slide out of sight once it did.

Celica and Alm stared blankly at where Forneus's creation slid down, then back up to Apple. Her chest heaved from her heavy breathing, fists clenched at her side. "D-D-D-Damn I've been waiting to bust out some soccer kicks like that," Apple croaked out with a grin.

"Think maybe _THAT_ finally destroyed it?" Celica dared ask. "I-I-I-It couldn't be strong enough to..."

Ominous rumbling echoing all around the trio cut Celica off. "Doesn't look like we'll have a chance to confirm if it's beaten or not," said Alm. "That kick's about to bring the rest of this place down!"

"Allow me to starting making things up to everyone, then," said Apple. The pair looked back up to see Apple's huge hand coming down for them. They fought the urge to back away, allowing Apple to scoop them up. Apple held them tightly against her breastplate as she sprinted for the spot she and Celica tumbled down from.

Even while sandwiched between Apple's hand and her breastplate, Celica could hear huge chunks of stone raining down, perhaps big enough to crush even Apple. With one mighty leap, Apple soared up through the gaping hole. Apple turned to look back, just as the level right above where they fought Forneus's creation began to crumble. Peering over her hand, Celica watched as it was buried under tons of rubble, and hopefully, that fell dragon along with it.

"Well, even if that thing survived, it'll be some time before it digs its way back out," said Alm, thinking the same thing. "What do you think, Apple?"

Apple said nothing. Only a sharp, sorrowful sound rang in Celica and Alm's ears. Celica slowly craned her head to look up. Apple's free hand was digging into the stone, holding them up. But then something splashed all over Celica's face, making her gag. When she cleared the liquid out of her eyes and looked up again, Apple's face was now angled down at them, her chin tucked against her neck. And Celica could see tears streaming down Apple's cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And... that's that. I always like to mix in a bit of suspense and a bit of horror into my stories, give the reader a nasty surprise. CubedCinder128 himself approved of having a Grima-Apple go to town, and I'm glad he did. I mean, c'mon, was there really anything in _Fire Emblem Gaiden_ big enough to threaten Celica? And since I didn't want to use any beasties from _Fire Emblem Warriors_, wanting to keep that unique to CubedCinder128's _Smashing Army_ series, all I had to work with was Apple herself!

So long,

Grey-X


	5. Epilogue

Dragon for a Day

a Fire Emblem Gaiden GTS story

Chapter 5: Epilogue

4-28-2019

by Grey-X, with help from DunamisSolgard1002 and CubedCinder128

Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem franchise is the creation and property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. Princess Apple is an original Super Mario Bros. character created by cubedcinder128, and is used with his permission.

Note: This story is a sequel of sorts to CubedCinder128's Super Smash Bros. story, _Apple's Smashing Army_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun hadn't moved much since she and Apple had tumbled level after level into Thabes's labyrinth, which surprised Celica. It had felt like the battle to free Apple had dragged on for ages, as had Apple's efforts to climb out of that ruined labyrinth. Celica didn't even want to think about the possibility of any thieves or scavengers getting crushed because of their fall. It would be hard enough to explain all this to the people of Archanea as it was. Celica was a bit surprised their crash-landing hadn't drawn more attention.

It was even more surprising, and fortunate, just _WHO_ had noticed. Soon after Apple had crawled out of that deathtrap, a trio of pegasus knights swooped in to investigate. None other than Palla, Catria and Est, the Archanean sisters once under Celica's command. She was secretly glad to be back to normal. Having just one giantess around was awkward enough for this unexpected visit.

"So it might be a good idea to declare Thabes completely off-limits, as the whole place is now probably... structurally unsound," said Alm, of course referring to all the damage Celica and Apple caused far below.

"That may not be an option," said Palla gravely. "Word spread, about what you found here in Thabes months ago. Now that we've got the whole story, and there's no confirmation that creature in finished, this place will have to be monitored constantly."

"I agree. If that big ugly got out once, it'll get out again," added Est. "So we'll have to keep an eye on this place, so we can swoop in and skewer the sucker!" she finished confidently.

"If only it were that easy," muttered Celica.

"Honestly, we Archaneans should've been on top of this months ago," said Catria. "Here's another one we owe you, Celica. A pity we've got no spellcasters who can send you and your... big friend right back to Valentia, as a token of thanks."

_Or heal me up_, Celica added silently, nursing her aching jaw. She could still taste blood as well. "First off, it's I who owe you three a great deal, for everything you did to bring peace to my country," Celica said quickly. "I can only hope stopping that monster balances the scales some. Secondly, I don't see that spell being used again anytime soon. Until Tatiana and the others do more research and works out the kinks... The spell as they performed it is probably lethal to normal-sized people. If my body hadn't served as a heat sink, Alm would've been roasted alive."

"Too bad we didn't get to see you in action like that!" Est said brightly. "You a towering force, being all big and bad. And able to carry your man _there.._. Hmmmm, you sure that bracelet doesn't have any power left? It'd be fun to do that with Abel..."

Catria shot her younger sister a scandalized look, while Palla just giggled and Alm actually blushed a little. Celica didn't know what to say. Being a giantess had been fun, but having to fight for her friend's soul had put a damper on everything. She just wanted to get back to Zofia Castle. Everyone there was doubtless mad with worry, not sure if they even survived the warping.

"It's just fortunate I could keep Alm where he could strike once that thing inside Apple got overconfident, and lowered its guard," said Celica. "Otherwise, I never would've gotten Apple back."

"I wasn't going to let you be forced into putting Apple to the sword to stop that thing, plain and simple," said Alm. The dour tone in his voice... Perhaps it was still hitting home, reliving that horrible moment Celica was infected with Duma's madness, and seeing her go through that anguish with Apple.

"Y'know, it feels scummy to talk about the princess like she's not here, considering that, well, it's hard to not notice her," said Est.

Est looked up at Apple with awe. She was sitting a few paces away, staring absentmindedly at the ground. Celica looked up as well. Even though no more tears fell, Apple's eyes were still bleary from crying. Not to mention her expression betrayed her lingering sorrow. On top of that, the fact she wasn't her usual cheerful self, eager to meet more of her friends, told Celica that Est was right. Apple's time here could run out any second. After everything she did for the people of Valentia, Celica would not let Apple leave here doubting herself.

"Apple, please, you can't blame yourself for what happened," Celica said, walking up to the giant princess. "This wasn't your fault. I mean, it wasn't like how I foolishly fell for Jedah's machinations."

"Celica's right, Apple," Alm added. "This thing forced itself into your mind and body. There wasn't anything you could've done."

"Wasn't there?" Apple challenged. She blinked her bleary eyes, then finally looked down to the group. Celica swore she saw Catria and Palla shift uncomfortably. "I was able to fight it, for a while. I could just... _SENSE_ its malevolence. I knew almost immediately what its aim was: making you two pay for its last defeat. I tried to drown myself, keep that from happening. But I wasn't strong enough, and it forced me to keep my head above water. That stalemate must've lasted for hours, and then, it finally took hold, and flew after you..."

"You say you didn't do enough!?" Alm scoffed. "You bought precious time! If you hadn't fought, had let it take control immediately, it would've murdered Celica in her sleep!"

Far from looking encouraged, Apple seemed ready to cry again. "Y-Y-Y-You don't understand, Alm! I could feel myself losing ground, I felt so helpless! And I-I-I-I... I was _AWARE_ of everything, Celica! Every time I hit you, drew blood! I saw it all, done with my own hands! And I could feel it in the back of my mind, like wriggling worms, seeking any knowledge it could use. Everything Aska taught me, how the power-ups work..."

"It didn't get everything. You kept the knowledge of that special kick, whatever it was, from it," Alm pointed out. "Sounds to me like you kept fighting, in what ways you could."

"I-I-I-I s-s-still feel like I should've stopped it cold, forced it out," said Apple. "Just knowing what it made me do, how it planned to seize the Comet Observatory afterward, slaughter Rosalina and the Lumas before spreading its evil..."

"Not unlike seeing yourself fight the man you love, unable to control your body. And knowing what the madness infecting you would lead to next if you weren't stopped," Celica cut in.

That had the desired effect. Apple blinked back the tears in danger of flowing again, looking down at Celica strangely. "C-C-C-Celica, I-I-I-I'm sorry. I s-s-s-should've realized..."

"It's fine, Apple," said Celica quickly. "But not only can I empathize with what you just went through, I'm living proof you can work through it."

Apple still looked as if she needed more convincing. "H-H-H-How did you... I mean, after Mila revived you... That didn't take away the pain, did it?"

Celica shook her head. "No, but I had Alm and all our friends to lean on, and a shared purpose: put Duma's madness to rest and end the war. You've told me so much about the incredible people you know back home. Your husband Hugo, the Mario Brothers, the other princesses... Once you're back, trust in them. They'll get you through this, just like how Alm and the others helped me."

At last, it looked like they got through to Apple. She was still blinking back tears, but finally, a small smile cracked that dour, traumatized look. "I guess you're right, Celica. No wonder you're so trusted for your wisdom," said Apple. "Heck, I bet I could even talk to Bowser about it, if just to subtly troll him about there being a villain far more rotten than he'll ever be."

"Who's that? The fire-breathing turtle?" Celica asked.

Apple nodded. "Who you can count on to always cause trouble, yet somehow exhibit sportsmanship in stuff like tennis and kart-racing..."

"_WHAT_-racing!?" blurted Alm and Celica in unison.

Apple snorted in amusement. "Just another thing I'll have to show you, should any of you come to the Mushroom Kingdom. Come to think of it, you two would look so cute together, if they ever go back to Double Dash-style." But suddenly, Apple's newfound optimism seemed to fade. Replaced not with guilt and sorrow, but dread. "That might be harder than I first thought, though."

Now Celica was just confused. "W-W-What do you mean by that, Apple?"

"Before I go, there's... something I feel you must know, Celica. Both you and Alm, not to mention your Archanean friends," said Apple. "Right before I stumbled upon that ship, I realized something. I was mulling over things Lucina told me, right before we brought you those reinforcements in Aytolis. She's... not the most forthcoming woman I've met. But what I could coax out of her... Celica, I'm pretty sure she's a time-traveler."

Celica stared up blankly at Apple. That sounded so outlandish, but then again, so did everything they had gone through over the course of a day. "Y-Y-Y-You're sure about this? Why's that so important?"

"Because not only did it sound like she travelled back a decade or so to save her world, but I think the time she went to is your future, centuries from now," said Apple gravely. "That must be why Rosalina had so much trouble locating you. And what Lucina was ultimately fighting against... It was, or will be, that monstrosity you freed me from."

Apple's grave words took a few moments to sink in. Celica was ruminating over her own brief time with Lucina. Did she freely admit to being a time-traveler to anyone else? Did Marth or anyone else know, but not tell her? Furthermore, did this mean all the heroes summoned to Aytolis were from different _TIMES_, not just different nations!? It would explain what she remembered from her conversation with Marth, in light of what the Whitewing sisters later said about him.

It was Palla who soon stated the obvious, more pressing concern. "So you're saying that the beast _DEFINITELY_ didn't perish down there? Not only that, it will indeed dig its way out and menace us again!?"

Apple nodded slowly. "Lucina told me of this monster called Grima. The way he could possess a man, his antipathy toward mankind, the devastation he seeks to unleash... It all fits, Celica. I'm afraid we didn't put this thing away for long. It may be a decade or so, or a few centuries, but Grima will be back one day."

Silence fell over the dusty ruins of what was once Thabes as all this sank in. A tear dribbled down Apple's cheek, her face apologetic once again. "I'm sorry, Celica. I had to tell you, owing you that much. B-B-B-But now I feel like I've stripped away all hope. Valentia's getting back on its feet, and I just made it sound like all your hard work will be for nothing..."

"Well, over the past day, it was _YOUR_ hard work too, Princess," Alm pointed out. "And even if what you said about Lucina is true, if she'll fight that thing again centuries from now... Maybe there's nothing we can do for Lucina, but Archanea and Valentia can stay vigilant in the meantime. And what you've done for Celica and I this past day, for all of Valentia... You've just given us hope that this revelation can't strip away."

Once again, Apple blinked back her tears. "R-R-R-Really, Alm? You mean that?"

Alm nodded. "You're right about rebuilding Valentia as a united continent, from the ground up, hasn't been easy. But what you helped us do will go a long way. And if Grima digs himself out again anytime soon, I'm more confident than ever Celica and I can handle it."

It was Celica's turn to be surprised. "Wow, Alm, what makes you say that?"

Alm smiled at her. "Because for the first time in weeks, we were on the same page instead of constantly butting heads."

"Well yeah, Celica _DID_ say you've been at loggerheads quite a bit lately," said Apple dryly. "I'm still lost, though. How did my visit change anything?"

"Well for one thing, Celica listened to me, and didn't go through with another senseless sacrifice," said Alm. Celica bristled a little. "And we're learning how to think like the other does. Celica understood the need to take direct, decisive action, and I was forced to think outside the box when it came to tactics."

"I think what Alm's trying to say, Apple, is that we're better positioned than ever to aid Archanea if Grima reasserts himself," said Celica. "Thanks to you, Valentia can stand ready."

It was this, this sincere assurance that she did more harm than good this day, that finally seemed to lift Apple's spirits. A genuine smiled crossed the giantess's lips, to Celica's relief. She didn't want to part ways knowing Apple would be mired in depression. Apple leaned a little closer, carefully lowering her hands down to them. Celica took the tip of one hand's index finger in her hands, while Alm held the thumb of Apple's other hand in his.

"You said to look to my friends back home to lift my spirits once I get back, but you two have done a good job already. Thank you," said Apple. There was a loud sniffle, but her eyes no longer glistened with tears. As Celica met Apple's looming gaze, however, she noticed her eyes were suddenly glowing a bright blue. At first, Celica feared a bit of Grima was left inside her. But then the rest of Apple's body was giving off that odd glow, and it had an aura of gentleness, not the malevolence of Grima.

"Oh, looks like you'll be heading back to them pretty soon," said Celica, figuring the giantess's time in this world was finally over.

"Looks like it." Apple flashed a sad smile. "Again, thank you for being such a good friend, Celica. I'll make sure Rosalina gets started on fixing the kinks caused by these different times. I'm getting you two in the Mario Kart circuit, one way or another..."

The glow intensified, and then it looked as if Apple's body was coming apart. Crumbling and being blown away like the sands spread over Thabes. Apple seemed unconcerned, though, still smiling broadly even as the last bits of her massive body vanished into the dusty winds, just as she had back in Aytolis. Then the glow faded, and Apple was gone, leaving Alm, Celica and the three Whitewing sisters behind.

"Well, that was something," Catria said at length. "You've met some interesting people since we came home, Celica."

"Technically, I met Apple before I met you and your sisters, all this time-shuffling insanity notwithstanding. But point taken," said Celica.

"Hopefully we'll get to see her again," said Est. "I so wanna have fun with Abel as a giantess..."

"But something tells me Alm's not eager to be in the palm of Celica's hand anytime soon," said Palla.

"Hmmm, I don't know," said Alm airily. "Having a wife that can be an unstoppable juggernaut for a day or so is pretty handy, just like we told Apple."

Celica smiled, wondering if there would be another chance to hold Alm in her hands and see the world from Apple's point of view, or ever see Apple's world.

But for now, she and Alm had to get back to their kingdom. As if reading her mind, Est said, "Well, no point standing around here, since Apple or Grima won't be showing anytime soon. Might as well fly you two to the harbor and secure passage on a ship bound for Valentia."

"Yeah, the sooner your subjects in Valentia see that you're both alive and well, the better," said Palla.

There was no arguing with that, so Alm climbed up behind Palla on her pegasus, and Celica did the same with Catria's. The pegasi beat their wings, kicking up sand, and then they took to the air, heading westward toward the port.

Celica looked over her shoulder, watching the abandoned city of Thabes recede from view. Somewhere underneath that city, Grima still stirred. If Apple was right, he'd free himself down the line. But Alm hadn't been lying to Apple about how they stood ready. Celica shared Alm's confidence for Archanea and Valentia's future, and was also confident that, one day, she and Apple might meet again.

Whether she and Alm would ever partake in this 'kart-racing', though, was up in the air.

**THE END**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's a wrap! And Princess Apple's encounters with the Fire Emblem universe are far from done! CubedCinder128 is preparing a sequel to his original story, called _Beyond the Smashing Army_, where Apple once again organizes a counteroffensive against evildoers from the Fire Emblem worlds.

I'd like to think of this story, with used his OC with permission, serving as a bridge between the two. As for my next story, I've pledged a short story for his sister BiggerBetterBarbie as well. I'll be returning to the Sailor Moon fandom, centering a story around Usagi and Naru once again, though it will be completely unconnected to the _Sailor Moon X_ series.

So long,

Grey-X


End file.
